The Switch
by AngelNatari
Summary: Dawn is Belle's cousin who was born with a special magical power. Her uncle (Belle's Father) Knows this and now wants to make a deal with The Dark One. Dawn for Belle. Will he accept the trade or disregard it?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was a cousin of Belle's. Though they were alike by blood they definitely were different in personalities and looks. Dawn was very stubborn and rational unless it would help her people or her family you wouldn't be able to talk her into it.

I had heard that the dark one had taken Belle and returned to her uncle's side.

"My goodness Dawn, you grow more beautiful by the day. I have asked you here to make a rather unusual arrangement. I am sure you heard the dark one took Belle. I know deep inside of you there is magic your mother possessed it. The ability to move things without touching them as well as reading peoples minds." Her Uncle started.

"Uncle please tell me what you wish to ask of me?" I ask him growing impatient.

"It has been but a week since Belle left I was hoping you would allow me to replace her with you. If so she could marry and produce more heirs for the kingdom that would not be condemned to darkness." uncle says as he takes her hands in his as if begging.

"Uncle, I have never been able to fully control my powers, the dark one already has magic why would he want mine?" I asks him.

"We don't but we can at least try and make the deal. With your permission of course." He asked about to get down on his knees.

"Fine Uncle, you may try to trade me for Belle." I tells him pulling away from his grasp.

"Rumples-"" My uncle stars as purple smoke comes out of no where.

"You called? Another deal to make aye?" the weird man asked.

I had never seen the dark one. As I looked upon him a part of me was truly scared. I didn't know what I was about to get myself into that is if he accepted the trade. I watch as he looked around the room and smiled at my uncle.

"What do you want this time?" Rumple asks the king.

"I want my daughter back!" he yells at the odd man.

"Now why would I do that? You have nothing I want." the dark one says with a evil grin.

My uncle pulls me to his side and pushes me forward just a little bit. Now I am standing right before the dark one.

"My niece, she has magic, she has the ability to read peoples mind and even control them!" my uncle claims to the dark one.

I look back at my uncle surprised. My mother could control people I truly didn't know if I could. I had never tried, I never had a reason to! My uncle just stares at the dark one watching his every move.

"Then really it would be a deal between the girl and I nothing to do with you." Rumple says as he looks me up and down. "What do you say dearie willing to take the place of your dear cousin?"

Well I have no choice, if I don't do it then my family will disown me. Everyone liked Belle she was kind and a perfect daughter where as I was more of a rebel. I saw true sadness in my uncles eyes and couldn't help myself. I knew I would agree to the deal.

"Yes, I will take my cousins place. You have myself and my powers." I reluctantly tell him as my uncle releases my arm from his clutch.

"Forever?" Rumple asked offering me his hand.

I look at his hand confused. This is him giving me a chance to back out. Just like everyone is expecting me to. I wasn't going to let down anyone eve if that meant sacrificing myself.

"Forever." I said as I touched his hand and he pulled me into his grasp.

With a snap of his fingers Belle was standing beside her father and looking around confused.

"DAWN!" Belle yells as she tries to come to me.

"Ah, You see your little cousin here has a magic that will be very useful to me. She willingly traded herself for you. Isn't that sweet though you will never see her again." Rumple says as once again he snaps his fingers and we both disappear in the purple smoke.

When I next opened my eyes I saw a large castle before me.

"Come now dearie, its not nice to keep your master waiting." Rumple says with an evil giggle.

Ugh, of course I get the master with a really screwy sense of humor. I walk behind him as we enter the castle and to my surprise it is actually nice on the inside. Well nice and dusty as well.

"You are to clean my home, fix and serve me food and whatever else I can think of after all you are going to be here a very long time dearie." he says as he turns around and stops me in my tracks. "Did you hear me?"

"Impossible not to. You are standing right before and have not stopped talking since we got here." I say as he looks down at me with almost appears to be a smile.

"You are here to work for me. You have no title not besides housekeeper." he starts.

"I hate to tell you but I never had a title to begin with. I wasn't a princess like Belle." I tell him as he looks at me confused. "What?"

"The mouth of your is going to get you in trouble one day." he tells me as some form of warning.

"Forgive me, I forgot my place and who I was with." I tell him as I look down at the floor.

"There now that's better. Give me your left hand." he says to me.

I look up at him shocked. Oh now what is he going to do to me. Nice job Dawn your mouth has finally gotten you into something you can't get out of!

"Please don't hurt me, I said I was sorry and I meant it." I tell him as I try to back away from him.

Annoyed he grabs my hand and places a gold band on my ring finger.

"There, that wasn't so painful was it? Don't worry it is merely a tracking device so if you try to run away I can always find you. Though it does deceive others to thinking you are married. Quite smart if I do say so myself." he says with a giggle.

Really a wedding ring or whatever it is. Now I know I am truly doomed. I see him start walking and follow him close behind.

"Why were you willing to trade yourself for your cousin? To my eyes it seemed you were forced to make the deal." He says with out turning around.

"Why did you accept the deal?" I question him back.

He stops and gives me a death glare. Uh mouth you really don't know when to stop do you?

"Forgive me, Yes it was more or less forced but I would do anything for Belle or my uncle." I tell him as I look back to the floor.

"Your magic, I can sense it inside you. Have you never used it before?" he asks me.

"Only once or twice, never really had time to practice with it." I tell him as we walk into the kitchen.

Whoa is all that comes to my mind. I was use to a small kitchen and was happy there but now seeing this place I can only imagine what I can cook up in here.

"What? It's just a kitchen. You look like you have never seen one before." he says as he walks in front of me.

"Not one of this size. I am use to a very small kitchen barely able to make a meal within the enclosed space." I tell him as I start to walk around the kitchen.

"Well you will be spending a lot of time in here, so you can look over this later." he says dragging me out of the room by my arm.

_**This is also a requested story. I do like Once Upon a Time and try to keep up with it. Hope you like the story so far...**_


	2. Chapter 2

I had been there only two days and something happened that were a little unsettling. I will admit that I have slept in the woods before however I was surprised that I had to sleep in a dungeon. Though I don't see why it surprised me really. I mean the dark one the name pretty much says it all doesn't it? Well that only lasted one night though so I guess I can't complain about one night.

Then he moved me to chambers just down the hall from his own. That was a little unsettling to me. It was just me alone with him that was the part that made my skin crawl. I mean he could do whatever he wanted to me and no one would know about it. He could even kill me! Who would know?

I started cleaning the giant castle. Dusting was the easiest task however whenever it seemed I was dusting something high I would hear him call for me to bring him something whether it be food or a book. Yes one time he did call me for a book that was 5 ft away from him. I wasn't sure if he was testing me or if he was just lazy but I gave him the book anyway.

The most fascinating thing I ever saw him do though was spin straw into gold. I hate to think the price he had to pay for his gift. I push it out of my mind and continue dusting one of the shelves when something starts to fall I lift my to catch it but it stops in mid air. How in the world am I doing this? Is this my powers? I didn't really know.

I had only ever used my powers once and that was not for a very good reason.

"Careful now if you lose concentration that will fall and break." I hear him call from the floor below me.

Yeah thanks for telling me something I already know. I can only imagine what he would say or do if I let this little statue fall to the ground and shatter. Lock me back up in the dungeon? Oh no I'm loosing focus. The object start to fall and I stupidly jump after it.

I expect to fall right to the ground but I don't feel that falling sensation. I look up and see I am in his arms! He caught me! If I didn't know any better I would say that was concern in his eyes.

"You need to watch what do you! If you die then I can't use your power!" He yells at me as he looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I was afraid if I let it fall and break then you would put me back in dungeon." I tell him as he puts me on the ground and I hand him the small statue.

"You won't be going back there, I already gave you chambers. Besides if I need something in the middle of the night I won't want to go to the dungeon just to get you." He says as he goes back to the spinning wheel.

"Thank you for catching me." I tell him as I start to walk to the kitchen.

"You are still mortal even with magic, you need to be careful not to hurt the vessel containing my magic." he says to me.

I stop and turn around. Oh no I know my temper is definitely getting the better of me right now. I am not just some vessel though I my be trapped here the power is still under my control not his.

"Something you want to say dearie?" he asks me with that evil grin.

"The power is still mine as you said it resides inside me, though I know it is not as powerful as yours it will only do what I will it to because that is what it is MY power!" I yell as I walk back to the kitchen not waiting to hear what smart comment he would say.

Rumple's POV

She is very stubborn no wonder she wasn't a princess. Also brave though, trying to stand up to me about her power. It was true what she said though. The power was controlled by her and I could only influence her to do with it what I wanted. This woman seemed to know more than she lead on. Not only was she head strong but like Belle she was also quite attractive.

Unlike Belle though this one had long Strawberry blonde hair. If you saw it in sunlight it showed more red then blonde though. Her skin was white like alabaster but the one thing that always caught my eye was her own eyes. a mesmerizing green almost the color of an emerald. It was then I realized though I didn't even know her name. When I called for her I just said "Girl" and she would come running. That won't be enough to make her listen to my will. I need to know her name.

I stop spinning and stand from the wheel and make my way to the kitchen where she is already busy making what appears to be bread. She had her hair tied up behind her back and had been wearing that same hunter green dress and it was beginning to drive me crazy seeing it.

"It just occurred to me dearie, I don't know your name." I tell her as I stand next to her.

She just looks at me and raises one eye brow. I could tell she was cautious now about what she said to me.

"Dawn, my name is Dawn." she simply state and goes back to kneading the bread.

"Quite a lovely name for a creature such as yourself. It seems back there your powers just happen to appear out of nowhere. Does that happen frequently?" I ask her knowing I am making her nervous.

"No, It's only happened once before. I think it happens when I am really nervous or scared." she tells me not looking away from her work.

I watch her and see that she is taking out a lot of frustration on that dough. I bet she is still angry about what I said to her. If I wanted her to be on my side and do what I wanted I would have to win her over though she is not going to be easy.

"You don't think that the dough has had enough?" I ask her sarcastically with a little giggle.

"Perhaps your right. I will leave it to rise then." she says as she grabs a bowl and puts the dough in it. "Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Yes, come this way I want to show you something." I tell her as I grab her arm and lead her out of the kitchen down into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" She asks me with a frightened voice.

"No place to be afraid of." I tell her as we walk to one of the doors in the hall and I slowly open it. "You do like to read do you not?"

"If I have no other chores to do then yes, though in this house I shall not be able to read for a year." she tells me as I lead her inside the room.

"Well when you do find the time. Come in here." I tell her as I open the drapes revealing the library.

She looks shocked. Just the reaction I was wanting. I watch and she walks around the library and looks at the books on the shelves.

"They are ready to be read when you have the time." I tell her with a smile as I sit on a chair next to one of the windows.

She turns on her heel and stares at me then walks over to me.

"What are you up to? One minute you are angry about me falling and now this? I don't trust you there is something up your sleeve." she tells me as she crosses her arms.

"Nothing of the kind, there are times I prefer to be alone to spin this is how I can get you out of the way." I tell her as I stand up and walk to her side. "Nothing more nothing less."

"They say there is good inside every living thing. I have yet to find it in you." she tells me backing away from me and into the mantle of the fireplace.

"I wish you luck in finding for if you do please let me know." I tell her as I put my hand on the mantle just above her shoulder. "For you would be the first."

"Your a liar, you think if you hide behind whatever it is you wont have to worry about anything. A spell can only last so long." she tells me as she tries to intimidate me y leaning forward.

I of course lean in closer to the point where we almost touch. "You forget even if the spell doesn't last your time here will. You are to be with me forever." I tell her as I notice her eyes reach mine.

"Not forever, I have to die someday." she says standing her ground.

"Oh no I know a spell for that as well, as long as I am around so will you." I tell her as I take another step forward.

We are both in one another's very personal space but also too stubborn to back away.

"Is that a form of torture you know, making me stay at your side?" she asks me.

"to a point yes. Regret making the deal now?" I ask her with a laugh.

"Nope. I would do anything for the ones I loved including self sacrifice." she says.

I have to do something to phase her or scare her a little bit making her re think her situation. I lean in close and figure out what I have to do. If I kiss her surly she will try to escape then there would be true consequences.

I press my lips against hers taking her by surprise. Surely she wont want me of all people kissing her.

Dawn's POV

One minute we are talking well almost threatening each other and the next minute he kiss kissing me. I know this is a trick. He wants me to run so he can punish me and get his weird kick for it. fine two can play at that game pal! I lean into his kiss and even wrap my arms around his neck. Both of us just keep pressing harder and harder as if this was a competition to see who would last longer. I pulled away and gave in. Not for lack of trying but for lack of air.

"Well dearie, it seems I won that round though I must say you don't seem to play fair pressing your lips as hard as you can against my own." he says with a laugh.

"You started it, I merely finished it." I tell him.

He doesn't reply but merely snaps his fingers and my favorite green dress disappears and is replaced with a light yellow one with an apron over the front of it.

"I grow tired of seeing you in the green rags now I can at least stand to be in the same room as you." he tells me as he backs off of me.

"Speak for yourself." I tell him as I regain my composure and walk to his side "Do not think that you have stolen anything from me. That was not my first kiss nor will it be my last." I tell him as I exit the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Storybrooke Maine **_

Ruby POV

I needed to get out of the diner, just to get a little fresh air. I guess I walked further then I expected when I look up and see I am at the docks. I keep walking on the walk way just watching the water when I see something in front of me. At first it just looks like a pile of clothes but as I get closer I can see its a person. I run over and check it out. It's a woman, she's young and barely breathing. I quickly pull out my cell and call Emma.

"Emma I need you to get over here now! There is a girl passed out on the dock. A girl I have never seen before." I tell her in a panic.

"Whoa alright, I'll be right there just stay calm and don't let anyone touch her." Emma says as she hangs up the phone.

I put my phone away and try to stay calm. Within about ten minutes Emma is there. She runs forward to me and looks down in shock.

"I just found her like this. I didn't know what to do so I called you." I tell her as Emma checks for a pulse.

"She has a low pulse rate we have to get her to the hospital." Emma says as she picks the woman up and starts to her car.

I quickly follow behind as Emma puts the woman in her car. I join her in the front seat.

Gold's POV

I hear about a person that was found over by the dock that apparently no one has ever seen around here. Seems like people are coming out of the woodwork here. Out of curiosity I decide to go she is by some chance I know who the person is.

I walk into the hospital and see Emma outside one of the patient rooms reading some file or something. I walk up to the room and look inside. I can barely make out anything through the dim light room.

"You know who that is Gold?" Emma asks me.

"Can't tell, the lighting here is terrible. If I got a closer look perhaps?" I tell her.

She opens the door and willingly lets me inside. I walk over to the bed and can hardly believe my eyes. I hadn't seen that face in such a long time.

"Well do you know who she is?" Emma asks wanting her answer.

"Yes, I do know who she is but I doubt that she will remember me." I tell her as I touch the woman's hand.

"Would there be any reason she would be at the docks? That is where Ruby found her." Emma asks yet another question.

"I don't know, I haven't seen this face in quite a long time. I didn't even know she was here." I admit to her. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with her?"

Emma nods and walks out of the room. I look down at her in such a fragile state. I remember everything about our time before this. Now I wonder though is her power still there or did something happen to it?

Emma's POV

Days past and the mystery woman still remained the same. Coma's are not good for anyone. I still found it odd that Gold came to visit her twice but I can't tell him not to visit. I walk back into the room and to my surprise the woman is wide awake.

"Oh your awake. Are you alright do you need anything like food or water?" I ask her as she stares at me confused.

"No thank you, where am I?" she asks me with a curious face.

"Storybrooke Maine. Do you remember how you got here?" I ask her.

"To be honest Miss I haven't the faintest idea." she says as she looks around the room.

"Your in the hospital, a friend found you down by the docks. You were barely alive." I tell her as I walk beside her bed.

"I don't understand, I don't remember much I just I feel so confused." she tells me as she puts her head in her hands.

"We have found a name tag that was on you when we found you. We started calling you by the name Nichole since that was the name on the tag." I tell her. "I'll go talk to the doctors about when they will release you." I tell her as I walk out of the room.

The doctors say she is fine no brain damage or anything like that. They say she can be released today but she has nowhere to go to. I am sure that Granny would let her stay at the Inn. I walk back to her room and see her smile at me.

"Well they are going to release you today. Nothing wrong with you just a bit of amnesia is all. Your memory should come back after a little while. So lets get you dressed and over to Granny's dinner for some food?" I ask her.

I wait outside as she dresses. She walks out in regular blue jeans but a nice fashion top with a long coat over it that comes to her knees with long black shin length boots.

"Alright, lets walk this way." It ell her as we make our way to the diner.

Gold's POV

Just as I am walking by the diner I look in passing and see her inside there. I walk inside and sit down in a booth and watch her from a distance. Would she even remember who I was? Then again maybe it was better if she didn't I remember the way we treated one another. I just order a drink as I watch her talk to Emma. No doubt Emma is trying to figure out where she came from and how she got here. Doubtful she knows any of those. I know who she is, Dawn.

She seems less stubborn at the moment but then again anyone who just happened to wake up from a coma would still be trying to figure out things for themselves. She finally looks my way. She doesn't say anything but just smiles at me and goes back to her conversation. Time it will take time for her to remember. She still looks the same but dressed different no longer wearing a dress but more modern clothing.

I sit there the entire time that she and Emma sit there talking and as they are about to leave Emma give me a look and stops at my booth.

"Something you want to ask her Gold?" Emma asks plain and simple.

"Not at this moment Miss Swan." I tell her as she brings her up to me.

"Mr. Gold this is Nichole." Emma says introducing us.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Gold." Nichole says with a smile.

"You too Nichole, I am sure I will be seeing you around town." I tell her.

She nodes her head yes and then follows Emma out of the diner.

It's not until a few days later when she stumbles into my store that I see her again.

Nichole's POV

I stumble into the pawnshop though I really don't now why. I have nothing to sell or want to buy. I look up and see the man from the diner just staring at me. He must be the owner.

"Something I can do for you dear?" he asks kindly.

"I can't really explain to be honest Mr. Gold was it?" I ask him making sure I got his name correct.

"Yes, you have my name correct Nichole was it? Go ahead try to explain perhaps that will help your memory." he tells me.

"I don't know, I felt drawn to this place for some reason. Like I needed to be here. Well that sounds foolish doesn't it?" I tell him as I look at the things on the shelves.

"Not at all, if you are drawn somewhere perhaps that is where you are meant to be." He says with a smile.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I ask him. "Everyone else thinks I am a fool for being drawn to you and here."

"Some people can't see past the end of their nose." he says waking from behind the counter and coming to my side. "Why does it matter what other people think?"

I watch him as he talks. As if a part of me already knows what he is going to say before he says it. It seems he is quite a bit older then me as well but I admit I find him rather attractive.

"I guess it really doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I have troubled you." I tell him as a small statue catches my eye.

"You haven't bothered me. As you can tell no one is in the store besides you or I." He says.

I walk forward with my eyes focused on that statue.

"That strike your interest?" he asks me as he goes to the shelf with the statue on it. He takes it off the shelf and brings it to me. "Here you may look at it."

I take the statue and something hits me like a bolt of lightning. I look back at the man.

"Rumple?" I ask him.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly hand him the statue back. He looks at me just stunned. Did I say something to offend him?

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." I tell him as I back away.

"No need to be sorry, are you starting to get your memories back?" he asks me as he puts the statue on the counter.

I watch his every move, not sure why but it's like a part of me knows not to trust him. Though he acts like he is use to me being around him.

"I don't think it is quite that easy I mean the doctors say it could take a while but who knows it could happen today, tomorrow of maybe even next month." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Nichole, I won't harm you." He says.

I stop and look back at him. I see some truth in his statement. Looking into his eyes though I see hurt, pain and anger and no matter how I feel around him that makes me scared but also makes me feel like I want to help him.

"I should probably get going, Emma will wonder where I am. I guess I will see you around then?" I ask him.

"I'm sure you will, come back anytime you like. Maybe next time you will buy the statue?" He says with a smile.

I turn back around and walk out the door and start to walk back to Granny's Diner.

Gold's POV

She remembered my name just by touching the statue. I remember this is the statue she almost dropped and jumped to catch so of course I had to catch her. Hard to believe something like that could jog her memory. I watch her as she starts down the road. She seems to be more peaceful for now that is. I take the statue and put it back on the shelf.

Later that day I go by Granny's Diner to see Emma inside but no Nichole. That's odd it seemed they were both getting along so well. I walk inside and see Emma is with Hook. Well that must add a little to explanation. I'm sure Hook would know right off the back who Nichole was. If so I wonder if he has told Emma.

I walk over to their table and Emma glances up at me.

"Something I could do for you Mr. Gold?" Emma asks.

"Have you seen Nichole lately?" I ask her as she raises one eye brow.

"No last time she talked to me she said she was going to see you. All she said was she would be back later." she tells me as she looks out the window searching the street.

"She left my shop a few hours ago. I wonder if anyone else has seen her?" I say as I start to walk to the door.

"Who is Nichole?" Hook asks curious.

"Oh she was the girl we found down at the docks. She's trying to jog her memory now. Maybe that is where she went back to the docks?" Emma states as I am already exiting the diner.

I go to the docks and just like Emma said there stands Nichole looking out to the water. Her mood seems different almost as if she is worried about something. I walk up to her and barely put my hand on her shoulder when she turns around and jumps just a little.

"Oh Mr. Gold, I'm sorry I was so focused I didn't even hear you walking up to me." she says with a smile.

"Not to worry, why are you out here dear?" I ask her as she looks back out to the water.

"I was hoping I would remember something, after all Emma said they found me here. I guess I'm not suppose to remember anything though." she says as she looks back to me.

"They will come, it just takes time." I tell her.

She turns back to me and walks to my side.

"Why are you down here Mr. Gold?" she asks putting her hands behind her back.

"I was actually looking for you. I realized how much this interested you so I though I could give it to you as a welcoming gift." I tell her as I show her the statue.

She raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

"For free? You don't strike me as a gift giving person Mr. Gold. Perhaps I could work off the debt? It would give me something to do during the day besides wander the town." She says. "That is the only way I will accept such a gift."

"Alright, you can assist me with cataloging some of the things in the shop. Now care to go somewhere a bit warmer?" I ask her.

She nods and walks to my side as we walk up to my car that is waiting. I offer her a ride and she nods sitting in the passengers seat. I can tell she is still restless.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I ask her as we start to drive off.

"I actually had forgotten to do that. With me that seems to happen a lot." she says with a small laugh.

"You forgot to eat? You must have a lot on your mind then. Why don't we stop and get you some food before getting to work?" I ask her as we pull up to the diner.

"Well since we are already here I don't see why not." she says as we walk into the diner.

Nichole's POV

I walk inside and see Emma talking what looks to be man in all black with a hook. Well that is definitely something you don't see everyday. Emma glances over and sees me then comes up to me.

"Where were you? Gold came here looking for you." Emma says then looks up and sees Gold behind me. "Well I guess he also found you as well."

I was down by the docks hoping that something would spark my memory, I even forgot to eat so here we are." I tell her and she just looks me and Gold over.

"Jees Gold last person I saw you this friendly with was Belle." Emma says as she crosses her arms.

I look at them both confused. Did I miss something?

"Nichole why don't you get sit down, I need to have a word with Miss Swan." Gold tells me.

I just shrug my shoulders and go sit in an empty both.

Emma's POV

"Ok you are acting awfully friendly around her. You know who she is so come out with it." I tell him.

"Lets just say her and I do have a past, one that if she remembers all of it her demeanor would change quite a lot miss Swan." he tells me as he looks to Nichole sitting at the booth.

"So wait is she a villain?" I ask him confused.

"No, trust me she would chose the good side over evil any day however if she saw someone in need no matter what side they were on she would help them." he says as he starts to walk to her. "Now if you will excuse me she need to eat."

I watch as he goes and sits across from her. She doesn't seem to mind having him around. I know him better though. Even if he has to hurt others he will get his happy ending. I didn't understand how he could be so nice to her after all I thought that Belle broke his heart since she was now happy with Will. Now since Nichole came its like he pushed that all aside. Maybe Nichole knew something I didn't?

Nichole's POV

We went back to the shop after finishing at the diner. The man dressed in all black kept giving me odd looks but I just ignored him. That was one thing I guess I am good at. Blocking people out to focus.

"Alright dear I will tell you what the item it and you shall write it down. Quite simple really." Gold tells me.

"Please don't call me dear. Nichole is just fine." I tell him as I open up the book on the counter.

"Why not dear? Does that offend you or something?" he asks me.

"Well dear is a term of endearment you know if you really know and like someone. Since we barely know each other, never mind I just prefer my name that's all please." I tell him.

"As you wish, shall we get started?" he asks me.

I pick up the pen ready to write down what he tells me.

_**Hope you guys are all enjoying the story, I am going to try and do two chapters back in the Enchanted Forest then two in Storybrooke. Any Questions or comments please let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enchanted Forest**

It felt like I had already been here forever though it was really only a month. There were times I didn't see Rumple which I didn't mind at first because sometimes to be honest he really got on my nerves. Do this do that ugh he was like a broken record sometimes! I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs praying that someone would come and recuse me.

I sit alone in the library reading random book just so I can imagine myself anywhere but here. Then I hear the door open. I sink into the chair hoping he won't see me. I swear I never get a break. I hear footsteps get closer and closer to the chair. Then all the sudden they stop. My eyes look around what part of the room that I can, I don't see him anywhere. Then I look up and see him looking down on me. I let out a sigh the blows my long bangs to the side of my face.

"If I didn't know any better dearie I would say you were hiding from me." he says as he comes to the front of me.

"What would give you that idea?" I ask him sarcastically.

"The fast that most of your body is in the chair would be the first sign. Come we are going to see what those powers of yours can do." he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me forward off the chair.

"Heaven forbid you ask nicely." I tell him as he pulls me close to him.

"Why should I do that? You belong to me." he says with an evil smirk.

I pull my hand away from him with all the force I have.

"I may be stuck here with you forever but I do not belong to you! I may have to do what you will me to do but I am not your property!" I yell as him as I push my hands forward trying to make him move away from me.

He doesn't move but the books beside him on the table going flying backwards into the wall. I look over beside him at shock then look at my hands.

"Ah so that is what you can do? Not bad though if you are going to want to move me you will need a lot more force dearie." he says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes as I turn around and start walking to the door, the next thing I know he is at my side with his arm around my waist. I look down confused but he keeps walking forward out the door with me by his side. I don't know what he is up to but I know it's not good.

We go out into the forest but not far from the castle. I look around and am happy to see the beauty of nature once again.

"Alright now, this is where we will practice with your talents. Go ahead try and see what I'm thinking." he says with an evil grin.

I would really rather not know what he is thinking just for the sake of my clear thoughts.

"It isn't that easy, to be able to read someone's mind you have to connect with their emotions." I tell him as I cross my arms in protest. "Then again with you I doubt I could ever read you mind."

"You think I don't have emotions dearie? I do for once I was a man." he says as he walks up to me. "Thanks to that I still have them."

"My powers aren't strong enough to do it from a distance I need to touch you." I tell him as I take his hand.

I see he is nervous at first and is about to walk away but I keep a tight grip on his hand, after a few moments I can read something things but they aren't clear.

"Your comparing me to Belle. In grace, stature and beauty and apparently I am not match. Nothing I didn't already know." I tell him as I let go of his hand.

"Correct on all counts you are not like your cousin. Belle was a great deal more beautiful then you." he starts.

Alright I get it but now he is starting to make me angry. I turn and start to walk away.

"Also much more intelligent than yourself." He calls out.

Just ignore him he is just doing this to get to you. He wants you to get angry and do something stupid. Well you can prove him wrong.

"And a much better kisser!" he yells out as loud as he can.

That's it I don't know why but that pushed my button! I turn around and try to use my powers and send a wave of energy flying towards him and to my surprise he does go flying...right into a tree. That isn't enough though I go after him and hold him against the tree with my powers since I am not touching him at all. I look him directly in his eyes.

"If you wanted Belle so badly then why the hell am I here?! You gave her up for me so do not blame me for your stupid mistake! You wanted power well not you got it!" I tell him as I raise my hand.

"DAWN!" he cries out. "STOP THIS!"

Him screaming my name stops me. I look and see my hand is still raised. This was so odd it was like something came over me and I couldn't control it. I flick my wrist and release him from the tree. I look up at him scared and confused. How did I do that? Did I even do that?

He then stands up and looks at me. Rumple walks forward and takes my hands in his and I look up at him.

"You have a true gift, your anger is what controls it. When you are angry your power takes over. You must learn not to do that or you will kill someone." he tells me.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt, I don't know what happened. It was like another side of me took over." I tell him trying to explain.

"I know you didn't mean any harm dearie. I was the one making you angry on purpose to see how powerful you were." he says with a smile.

What?! He was doing this on purpose? Why would someone do something like that!

"You did it on purpose! Why would you do that?" I yell as him as I break free of his hold and he starts to move backwards.

"Dawn, your doing it again dearie you are getting angry." he says as he continues to back up.

"Darn right I am mad. You are nothing like me. I have true power you make deals for yours! You are nothing but a lowly coward! A snake in the grass! You are more than dark if there is such a thing." I tell him as I feel my power building inside of me. "Maybe that's the reason you became the dark one? Maybe cause you couldn't be a man!"

Once again without any movement from me he goes flying back to the same tree. I walk forward and just stare him down.

"You put me down Dawn! I am your master!" he yells out to me.

"Oh right away master." I tell him with an evil laugh.

I release my hold on him and he comes tumbling to the ground. I walk over to him as he stands up and grabs me by my face.

"Listen to me, I know your in there Dawn listen to my voice come back!" he begs me.

Slowly I start to feel normal again as my body gives in and the place goes black.

"So that's what happens when she gets mad." I hear him say. "Remind me not to do that again."

I wake up and see it is dark outside but I am lying on the couch in the main room. I hear him spinning behind me. I slowly sit up and look over to him.

"You passed out after your power was done. You have more power then I thought you had I admit that. It will be hard to teach you how to use it." he tells me as he looks up from his work.

"I don't want to use it. All it does is hurt people. Look what it did to you." I tell him as I bring my knees to my chest.

"I am still here aren't I? Once you learn how to control it then that will never happen again." he tells me as he stands.

"That or you'll die just like the last person who tried to teach me." I mumble while looking into the fire.

Rumple comes and stands in front of me.

"Yet both times I was able to bring you back? The second time was a bit harder I know but tell me why was I able to do that?" he asks me as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know, my mother died before she even told me I had powers. I guess since I know I'm stuck with you I listened and stopped whatever it was." I tell him as I scoot over on the couch and he sits down next to me.

"Your not going to hurt me if that is what your afraid of." he says.

Was that it? Was I really afraid I was going to hurt him? I thought that I didn't like this man at all but once I thought more about it. It's true he gave me a room and food and was generally alright towards me. Could it be that I was growing closer to him? No that can't be right he is the dark one. Though out in that field I was just as bad as him. I was too afraid to say anything for fear he would take it wrong.

"We will practice some other time. I need you to get dinner ready for us. It is getting quite late." he says putting his hand over mine.

"I will go and start it now. Are you going to stay in here alone?" I ask him as I stand up about to walk away.

"No, I'll come with you. I find it entertaining." he says as he stands up and walk into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok I know I said I would try to do two in each time but I am just going to go with whatever comes to my head. Hope you understand!**_

**Storybrooke**

I would seriously consider Mr. Gold to be a hoarder. I lean against the counter writing down what he tells me and notice it is getting dark outside. We haven't even made is past the first of the book shelves. I start to feel my eyes close when I hear a bell ring. I look up and see the man in all black standing before me. I had seen him once before at the diner with Emma, he gave me some strange looks but I didn't pay attention to him.

"Something I can do for you Killian?" Gold asks the man.

Killian well there was a name I hadn't heard before. It seems to fit him though. He ignores Gold and walks straight up to me.

"Does she remember who she really is?" Killian asks Gold but keeps focused on me.

I put the pen down and start to back up as Gold comes and stands in front of me.

"What do you mean? The poor girl has amnesia I don't think her memories could return to her so quickly." Gold says as he puts his hand on my waist keeping me behind him.

"You know as well as I do if she knew what happened before the deal and that you tricked her you wouldn't be standing." he says pointing his hook at Gold. "Besides you and the Queen she has just as much power."

"Well if you don't mind we are just getting ready to close up shop. Perhaps you could come back another day and make up stories." Gold says pointing to the door.

The man turns reluctantly and starts to walk off.

"What was that all about?" I ask him curious about the man now.

"Nothing, he probably had a little too much to drink. Go ahead and put the book in that drawer over there we will continue tomorrow." he tells me as he turns to me.

I do as he says and close the book and put it away.

"Do you remember anything Nichole?" he asks me.

"No, I only had odd dreams. Things I know couldn't be true but like I said that is what they are dreams." I tell him as I walk back to him.

"What were in these dreams?" he asks me.

"Your going to think I am crazy, you were in them but you weren't you if that makes any sense at all." I tell him as I lean against the counter. "It was odd you seemed un human like some kind of creature."

"Well as you said it was just a dream. nothing to worry about." he says as we walk to the door. "Are you going to walk back to the Inn?"

"Yeah, I think I need to get a little air to clear my mind." I tell him with a smile.

"I could give you a ride. It won't be any trouble." he tells me as he walks to my car.

"Nah, I am going to wall. Keep me in shape." I tell him with a laugh.

"Alright well see you first thing tomorrow." he tells me as he gets in his car and drives off.

I start walking down the street alone. Okay so maybe this wasn't the best idea. I ignore that fact and continue to go when I see the man from before passed out against as tree. I guess Gold was right he must have had too much to drink. I walk over to him and nudge him with my foot. He doesn't move or stir. I try again but get the same result. I bend down and feel his pulse lucky he still has one.

I feel his head and it feels normal. I lean in close to him to hear his breathing as his eyes burst open and I am caught in his gaze. Great now how do I explain this? He slowly pulls me forward to him and he kisses me! I try to pull away but this guy is really strong. I also notice that there is no alcohol on his breath which means he knows exactly what he is doing! I finally break free and stand up.

"Where have you been all this time Dawn?" the man asks me as he stands up.

"What? I don't know who you are talking about. I'm not Dawn and I don't even know you!" I yell at him as I back away.

"Oh but you do, maybe not in this world but in another we were quite close." he says as he approaches me.

"Your crazy just stay away from me pal!" I tell him as I look around hoping that someone is around.

"He lied to you! He tricked you!" he tells me when I hear a car start coming our way.

I run forward and stop the car to see Gold. I don't know why he was there but I quickly hop in the car with him and he starts to drive off.

"What happened? Why were you with Killian?" Gold asks me.

"I wasn't with him. he was laying against a tree I checked on him and then-" I start then stop myself.

"Then what?" Gold asks me as he looks at me.

"He called me Dawn and kissed me." I tell him.

Gold looks over at me not only do I see shock in his eyes but I also see anger and jealousy. This scares me and I turn to look out the window.

"You will stay with me tonight. I can only imagine what would have happened if I had not returned." he tells me as we keep driving.

"Why did you come back?" I ask him.

"I just I can't explain it. I just had a bad feeling." he says keeping his eyes on the road.

We pull up to his what can only be described as estate. We walk inside and he takes me to a guest bedroom. Pretty plain and simple to be honest. I walk to the bed and just fall into it.

"My room is just next door. Let me know if you need anything." he tells me.

I don't say anything but merely start falling asleep.

The next morning I wake up to bright sunshine. I move around and feel different. I look down and see I am in a long white silk night gown and tucked in bed. Ok I know for sure that I had nothing to do with this. Who undressed me and tucked me in? It had to have been him. I quickly stand up and open the door to find him standing there.

"Mr. Gold, you frightened me. Are you the one that also undressed me?" I ask him.

"Don't worry you actually managed to do that yourself somehow in your sleep. I just tucked you in. Are you ready to go back to cataloging?" he asks me.

"Don't you take days off? I mean you can't work all of your life can you?" I ask him.

"You would be surprised what all I can do." he says with a grin.

"I don't doubt that." I tell him with a smile.

**I will write more here soon however I am very tired and need a little break but I will be back soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Storybrooke**

I followed Gold down to Granny's but he said he had something to do so he left me to eat alone. I really didn't have a problem with that. Means I didn't have to be nervous about saying the wrong thing to him. I start to eat as Ruby sits down across from me.

"Hey Nichole, I was the one that found you. I'm Ruby." she tells me with a smile.

"Oh well you know who I am and thank you for saving me. I really don't know why I was out there though." I tell her as I put the fork down and sit it beside my plate on pancakes.

"I couldn't tell you either. I'm just glad you are alright. Hopefully you will get your memories back soon. Well sorry to chat and leave but I better get back. See you around." she says as she stands up and walks away.

I finish eating and pay yet there is still no sign of Gold. I become curious and walks outside and start to walk around sound. Out of the alley I am about to pass I hear two people arguing. I look down and see one figure holding another figure against the wall. Some protective instinct kicks in and I run down there only to find Gold and Killian stare at me.

"What are you two doing?!" I yell at them.

"Just a little matter of business." Gold says as he holds Killian against the wall.

"I don't care what matter of business it is let him go!" I tell him as I walk beside him.

"This has nothing to do with you Nichole." Gold says.

"It has everything to do with her!" Killian yells. "You stole her!"

I don't know what to do I can see anger in both men's eyes.

"Why not give her the same potion you did Belle then see if she is so friendly with you!" Killian tells Gold.

I put my hand on Gold and look him in the eyes.

"Put him down, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I tell him as kindly as I can.

I see Gold's hold on him start to loosen his grip on Killian. Finally he lets go and I take his hand and start to walk away from Killian who stands there silent. I finally get him far enough away to look into his eyes.

"What is going on? You have never acted this way before either tell me what is happening or I will figure it out on my own." I ask him as he looks up at me. "What potion is he talking about?"

"It's magic, it can bring your memories back though I don't know if I have much of it left." Gold says. "We can go back to the shop and if I do have it I will give it to you."

I nod my head in agreement. We walk back to his shop and he goes behind a curtain as I lean on the counter. He comes back out with a small vial of something and hands it to me.

"Be prepared, something's you are about to see are not going to be pleasant dear." he tells me with caution.

I take the vial and drink the contents back quick knowing it wouldn't taste well. He watches me as my memories return to me in a flash. I look around confused then look back at him.

"Dawn?" he asks me concerned.

"Rumple?" I ask him as he takes me in his arms and hugs me.

"You don't know how long I have been searching for you." he tells me.

I watch as behind the curtain Belle comes forward. I back away from him and just look at him.

"Apparently you were too occupied by others to focus on someone as insignificant as me." I tell him as I turn to walk out the door.

Gold turns around and sees Belle there.

"Dawn, no it's not what you think listen to me." Gold says as he takes my hand.

I pull my hand away quickly and open the door.

"No, you got her you got what you wanted no leave me alone!" I yell as I storm out of the door.

I keep walking though I hear him call out my name, my out name two more times. I finally reach Emma's apartment and knock on the door. Emma opens it and is surprised to see me at first.

"Hey are you alright?" she asks me as she lets me inside.

"I have my memories back. Turns out my real name is Dawn and I was stuck with Rumple for a very long time." I start as I explain the story to her.

"Wow, I guess you would be mad finding out he married Belle I mean I understand that." Emma says as she looks at me.

"He married Belle?" I ask her.

"Oh you didn't know that, yeah but they got divorced, she is with Will now." Emma says.

"It doesn't matter, I saw her back t the shop probably wanting him back. Wouldn't shock me that is how my cousin is. She can never make up her mind." I tell her as I stand up.

"Belle is your cousin I mean you traded yourself for her." Emma reminds me.

"Yeah and look what I got out of that deal?" I ask her when there is another knock at the door.

Emma goes over and opens in extending her arm forward inviting the person inside. There stands Killian. He walks over to me and just stares at me. I stand up and look at him. It had been a very long time since I had seen him in my past.

"You remember yet?" her asks me.

"Just about an hour ago. Sorry about the whole me running away thing." I tell him.

"You said you had a good reason but that wasn't true. You were tricked." he tells me as he takes my hand.

"What are you talking about? I had to save Belle, her father needed her and I apparently was only needed for that reason." I tell him as I try to pull away but he only tighten his hold.

"Belle was already gone, you made a deal for an illusion." he tells me.

" He what?!" I yell as I make my way to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asks.

"His happily ever after will be in a grave when I am done with him!" I yell as I walk out of Emma's and start back towards Gold's shop.

Gold's POV

I should have never given her that potion. Now she is going to have her judgment clouded. I look and see Bell still staring at me.

"I take it I came at a bad time?" she asks me.

"It isn't ideal right now. What do you want Belle?" I ask her as she walks to me.

"I just came to give you these." She says handing me a packet of papers. "Sign them as soon as you can."

With that she walks out the door not even turning around to give a good bye. I open the packet. The last of the divorce papers.

Hours went by, I could only imagine what was going on in Dawn's head. If she knew the truth she would truly be upset. I hear the bell ring from the front door. I open the curtain and there stands Dawn and she is calm. Unnaturally calm.

"Your back, where did you run off to?" I ask her.

"I will be the one asking questions." She says as she walks to me. "When were you going to tell me the truth?"

She knows. This can't end well for anyone in this room.

"What do you know?" I ask her though I think I already know the answer.

"You had me make a deal for an illusion?! You have some nerve!" she yells at me and presses forward.

"No, I did send the real Belle back to her father she was just caught in the process by the Queen." I tell her but she doesn't buy it.

"Then it seems pretty convenient that you come here with all of your memories and then marry her!" she yells.

I can tell her powers are with her still as well. With one of her hands rising every item on the shelf rises.

"There is nothing I can say for that, we are no longer married look on the counter those are divorce papers that is why she was here to give me those." I tell her but she doesn't even glance away from me.

"You knew, even back then how vulnerable I was and you took advantage of me. That shouldn't surprise me though you are the dark one. You'll step on anyone to get what you want!" she says as she uses her powers to push me back past the curtain and into the wall. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Dawn you don't know what your doing. I never stopped looking for you." I tell her in a panic.

"Apparently not long enough, for here I stand." She says as she hold me up with her powers. "You don't deserve to be breathing!"

"Dawn this is your powers talking, remember in the woods you did this too." I tell her but I can tell her powers have gotten stronger.

Dawn/ Nichole POV

I drop him as I feel tears in my eyes. I look down at him just as he did at me once. Pathetic isn't it? I can't truly hurt him.

"Why did you do this to me? I was fine where I was! I didn't harm anyone and I was safe!" I yell at him.

"Because I wanted your power, but that was then. I'm different now I've changed." He tells me as he slowly stands up. "Look at me, I swear I can help you. Your powers are growing and they won't stop."

I keep a barrier between he and I.

"The power is all you can think about?! I am more then just my powers but I guess you never saw that did you! No matter how hard I tried you only saw as a power, not as a woman." I tell him as I stand up and turn away from him.

"Dawn that isn't true! I could see you as a woman I just didn't allow myself too!" he calls out to me.

"Well now you will know how it feels to be ignored. I won't acknowledge you at all. As far as I am concerned you are dead." I tell him as I exit the store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Storybrooke**

**Three weeks later...**

Gold's POV

She's kept to her word alright. Now a single time that I have seen her has she acknowledged me. She is usually with either Killian or Emma. I am sure that pirate is whispering sweet lies into her ears. Just like I once did. I sit inside the diner as she her walk past the window and into the diner as well. She ignores me as if I were not there as she sits at the counter.

Dresses in normal blue jeans, black riding boots, white undershirt and a black leather jacket over it. No doubt that she had been spending a little too much time with Killian. I stand up to leave as I look over out the window and see the evil queen outside. I do a double take and see Regina sitting at a table with Henry. If that was her then who is out there. All at once the window glass came flying forward with such force it sent everyone including myself flying back.

I slowly push my top half up and look beside me there lays Dawn. I quickly go over to her and try to wake her up. Even if she didn't want anything to do with me I wouldn't let her die.

"Oh Rumple trying to awaken her?" The evil queen questions as she walks to us.

"Leave us be she had done nothing to you." I yell at her keeping Dawn behind me.

"She has power does she not, a power that you want so bad you can taste it." The queen says as she kneels before me. "All I have to do is kill you and take her power nothing could stop me."

The queen rises again and is about to hit me down with her magic when another forces pushes her back out of the window. I look behind me and see Dawn wide awake with her arms pushed forward. It was her, it was her magic that just saved my life. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Well, I guess you owe me one don't you Rumple?" she asks me with a laugh. "Forgot I had that kind of strength in me."

"Your talking to me? Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask her as she bend down and slowly helps me up.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth would you? I am still quite angry about what you have done and anyway if anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me." I tell him as I start to walk forward and run into Killian who takes me in his arms.

"Are you alright, we saw the evil queen go flying back." he tells her as he puts his arms around her waist.

My blood begins to boil to see him wrap him arms around her. She wasn't his!

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened she just went crazy." Dawn tells him.

Killian looks back at me then starts to walk out with her as she turns back to me but then turns back to Killian. Through the rubble I walk to the door.

Later that night I went to the docks. I was alone for a few moment when I heard heels on the dock and turned around to see Dawn looking at me.

"What are you doing down here Dear? Pirate not willing to keep you company.?" I ask her with a smile.

"The pirate and I had a past that is all nothing more and definitely not here in the future. He seems to be more in tune with Emma." she tells me as she takes a few more steps closer to me.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I ask her.

"I can read you mind Rumple. You think I don't know the truth? Even after the year I spent with you do you not think I would remember all of our lessons?" she asks as she reaches my side. "I know when you first wanted me as more than a power, when even for a split moment you wanted something you knew you could not get."

"I still have urges dear, that is nothing new. I tricked you for your powers yet. I knew how loyal you were but I did not tell you to leave me." I tell her as she just give me a odd glance.

"You knew that someone like me would fall very quickly did you not?" she asks.

"I did, though in this-" I start as I feel her lips aggressively come to mine.

"You talk to much." she tells me as she kisses me again with a much deeper kiss. "Your cruel, twisted and I can't stand you sometimes. Yet I can't keep myself away from you"

I hold her close to me knowing that I would regret this later but this moment had been coming a very very long time. She had ignored me for three weeks then in one desperate attempt to save my life her minds decides to change.

Nichole/ Dawn's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling very different. Was I still mad at him oh of course I was but I was a woman still and after all women have needs too. I opened my eyes to look around the room. I knew this wasn't my room and I looked to my left and there was someone laying next to me. I knew who it was of course. It was Gold no mystery there but what was I thinking when I slept with him? Was this for revenge so I could walk away and now he would know what he was missing or was this something more?

I slowly sat up with the sheet wrapped around me leaving the blanket still on top of him as I went to get dressed. I heard him start to stir and then he spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"I have to go look this was something I know I wanted for a long time but not like this. Not out of anger and pain I wanted it to be out of love and this is definitely not love." I tell him as I finish my outfit by putting my jacket on.

"You think I don't love you? I could have pushed you away last night but I did not." he tells me.

"You had no choice, remember one of my other powers. I put the thought in your head. No you know how it feels to be used." I tell him as I start to walk out.

"Your power isn't that strong dear, I allowed you to use that. I was the one that held you last night not the pirate. I know everything about you." he calls out to me as I stop. "You belong to me, mind, body and soul."

I walk back to the room and stand before the bed.

"Then what the hell do you want from me? Go ahead take it so that once again I can have my freedom from you!" I yell at him.

"I already told you, I want you." he says almost sincerely. "You are all I have ever wanted."

"You weren't thinking that when you married Belle were you?" I question him.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even you if that is what you consider last night to be. I don't. You can leave if you wish but know that I will be everywhere you go no matter what power you throw at me." he says as he stands putting his pants on.

I watch him as he walks up to me still shirtless and puts his hand on my face.

"You love me Dawn, You know that just as well as I do. Make this easy on yourself and just admit it." he says as he leans in and kisses ne.

A part of my body wants to allow this and sleep with him once again but my heart takes over and can not bear the thought of loosing everything to someone you were betrayed by so I force my hands forward breaking away our kiss.

"Not this time, I remember your tricks." I tell him as I turn and walk out of the house.

A few hours later, I sit on the docks alone as Killian and Emma sit beside me on each side.

"You've been out here a while Dawn, something you need to say?" Emma asks.

"I slept with Gold and now he not only wants my power but my heart as well." I admit as I throw a rock into the water.

"You slept with him, I didn't think you would do that after our past love." Killian says with a laugh.

I look over and see Emma giving Killian a freakily creepy death glare.

"It was in the past Emma, everyone falls for the bad boy at least once. In my case twice" I tell her with a laugh.

_**Hope you all like this chapter and I will be putting up the next one soon. Any questions or comments please let me know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enchanted Forest_**

I swear no matter how many times I dust this place it always re appears within a matter of seconds. Even with practice my powers will still hard to control but I was slowly starting to get the hang of moving things around. I hadn't even tried to control someone though. I really didn't want to. What was the point in tricking people really? I mean unless it was truly needed. I walk over to the window and look outside, the leaves on the trees had now changes to an orange color. Fall was here.

I sighed as I looked out the window when I heard foot steps coming my way. Oh great now what did he want?

"You have finished cleaning everything?" Rumple asks me.

I point to the objects that I had cleaning with my powers without even looking back at him.

"I see you are gaining more and more control. That must be a small success for you dearie." he says as he walks to me.

I shrug my shoulder. I guess it was ok I mean yay I can move stuff with my mind. Not that big of a deal for me really. He touches my face and turns me to face him.

"Whats wrong with you dearie? You seem less threatening today?" he asks me.

"Nothing, I just I don't know I guess I miss being able to talk to someone." I tell him with a sigh.

"You can talk to me, I am here a good portion of the time that you are around." he says with a laugh.

"I mean talk to someone about love the future you know stuff girls talk about, though I already know I will never have love or a future since I will be here with you." I tell him as I turn away from him.

"Now dearie what is love anyway? It is an intense emotion that is all, something to cloud your judgment." he says as he follows me.

"Love is also an action, it is a time when two people join together as one." I tell him as I turn and face him. "Once again something I will never experience thanks to you."

"Now dearie that action you speak of has another name as well and believe me when I say you don't have to be in love to do it." he says backing me up against a wall. "Love only complicates things. I have seen it happen most people only say that to get you into bed then when they are done they say they don't love you anymore."

"You say that as if you have had experience." I ask him.

"I could show you that action any time dearie, a part of me is still a man after all." he says in all seriousness.

I put my hand over my mouth not sure if it was because of shock or to keep myself from being sick. I watch his eyes looking for any sign of kidding. No he wasn't kidding at all. I mean yes he did have a point saying that he was a man but I had never been with a man before I had only been kissed but that was it. He watched me as I didn't know what to do.

A part of me knew that since I would be stuck here forever it would happen eventually wouldn't it? I mean you can't stay with a man and not expect that to happen right? Oh for goodness sakes what am I thinking if I am even thinking at all.

"I will leave you to your work but my offer stays open." he says once again serious as he turns and walks out of the room.

I slid down the wall on which my back rests upon and can feel my heart racing. What was happening to me? A part of me actually wanted to be with him! How could that be? I must be going crazy how could someone like me want to be with someone like the dark one? I finally stand up and walk back to the kitchen I begin to cut vegetables for dinner.

Rumple's POV

Love come now why in the world would she want love? It's just because she is a young girl that is why she thinks love will save everything. I could show her the same action any other man could. A part of me though could not believe I had made that offer to her yet my other side couldn't help but wonder if one day she couldn't stand it anymore and would join me in my bed.

I look out the window to see the changing of the leaves. Fall was here a new season and the next season would make sure that they would not travel as much. They would together in the castle alone for a very long time this winter. I turned from the window and began walking back to the kitchen knowing she would probably be making dinner at this time. I open the door and there she stands.

_**Storybrooke**_

Nichole's/Dawn's POV

I sit in the library reading trying to distract my mind but it doesn't work. I still can't get what happened out of my head. I kept having flashback of what Gold and I did last night. It was like a part of me still craved for his attention. I hadn't felt urges like this since way back when we were locked up in his castle together. I put the book down reluctantly and walk to the entrance of the library only to look up and see his eyes on mine. He walked inside shutting the door behind him as I backed up.

"I figured you would be here. What were you reading this time?" he asks me acting as if everything was normal.

"Nothing that would interest you I can tell you that." I tell him as I back up and hit the reception desk of the library.

Great now I am stuck and he just keeps getting closer and closer.

"You seem different today, something bothering you?" he asks me with a smile.

No not at all. I just want to be under you again but hey I really need to think of something else before I do something stupid.

"Dawn?" he asks me.

Before I know it I practically throw myself at him his lips upon mine as they were last night. Really I couldn't control myself longer then five minutes? what in the world is going on with me? Though apparently what ever I feel is the same thing he feels as he pulls me closer and takes my jacket off me.

"You do know that last night was not the first night you and I were together." he tells me as he pushes me between a stack of books. "We have had one another before."

I really wasn't paying attention to what he said I just kept kissing him as he took off his tie. Finally he stopped talking and we continued.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Yep I did it again. I got myself into a whole mess of trouble. Here I am with him laying between a stack of library books with only his coat covering us. His arm is under my neck as we both just look up at the ceiling. I did it again I swear I don't know what happened to me. I just wanted to feel him and well we definitely did that... for two hours.

"You know my bed is much more comfortable then the library floor." he says as I look over at him.

"You had to have casted a spell on me or something, I have never wanted to do that so much in my life." I tell him as he just smiles.

"No, no spell dearie. This was all you and me no magic involved." he says as he leans in and kisses me.

No magic? Really? Well there went my one redeeming thought.

"Get dressed, I can sense someone coming." he says.

I quickly stand and duck behind another shelf and get dressed.

"You don't have to hide from me dear, I believe we have seen all of one another more than once." he says as he gets dressed.

I just roll my eyes and I quickly put my underwear and pants back one followed by my bra and shirt and walk back to him fully dressed holding my jacket as Regina walks into the library and just looks at us.

"What are you two doing in here alone?" she asks us.

"Just looking for a book, seems we couldn't find it so we are on our way out." Gold tells her as he hands me my jacket.

"Yeah right, you two did something here something that never mind please just don't do it again. This is a public library someone could have walked in on you." Regina says with a serious face.

"No need to worry, when we do it again it will not be here." he tells her as he puts his arm around my waist and leads me outside.

We stop a little further down the road.

"I must say I went to the library to talk to you maybe get a book but I am quite happy about what I got instead." he says pulling me close to him.

I roll my eyes at him. "Well what did you mean when we do it again? What makes you think we will EVER do that again?"

"You asked me that once before, so believe me when I say what we have started you and I will not be able to resist doing again." he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

"HEY!" I hear Emma yell out as she crosses the street to get to us.

"Oh hey. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I could have sworn I just saw you and the wicked Queen together down at Granny diner and you weren't well you." Emma says.

I look back to Gold and give him a curious look.

"I have nothing to do with this, we just came from the library Regina was there." Gold says.

We get over to the diner and Emma was right there stands the evil Queen and me?!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enchanted Forest**_

I sat alone in my room still thinking about what he said. At dinner he ate as he normally did, he did not mention his offer again then. It was getting much colder in the castle and my room was especially cold now. I wrapped myself in a blanket and walked downstairs to the main room to see him sitting there staring into the fire. A part of me was very curious so I went over to him as he looked over to me.

"Late for you to be up dearie. What's troubling that little head of yours?" he asks me.

I walk over to the fire and place my hands in front of it not saying a word. The only thing that was bothering me was his offer. I wouldn't tell him that though. I sat down on the floor and looked into the fire as well. The feeling of comfort and warmth came from the flames. He came over and joined me by the flames.

"the cold has brought you down here hasn't it?" he asks me.

I look over at him and nod my head. I really wasn't known to wonder the castle not even at night.

"Seems we are going to be in need of a lot of fire wood these next two seasons." he says. "If you ever do get too cold and there is no fire down here there is always one in my room."

Really? Was is he up to? Just finding ways to get me into his bed? I look back at him wanting to be mad but somehow in the light of the fireplace I see him different then I had before. He looks over at me obviously noticing I was staring at him. A part of me couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No woman would want him after what he had become. Was that why I was here? He longed for a companion? I put my hand on the floor and leaned to him and our lips barely met before he pulled me to him.

_**Storybrooke**_

Just as we looked at the evil Queen and well uh me they looked back over at us. I saw the woman who looked just like me and she turned to Gold as she was about to unleash her powers I stood before all three of us using my own powers and put up a shield. I guess it was my reflexes.

"Get out of here now!" I yell at both of them.

"What is going on? How does she have your powers?" Emma yells at me.

"You think I honestly know? Get out of here now or I will make you both!" I yell at them.

Emma grabs Golds arm and pulls him away from me as the woman puts her hands down and starts to walk my way. I put my hands down as well but was not expecting her to grab me by my throat at the last minute.

"Your weak, you let you feelings for him cloud your judgment." the woman tells me as she throws me backwards into a tree.

"Ugh, I hate me." I say as I slowly stand up.

"He is the dark one and you are nothing, he only wants your powers not you!" the woman screams as she throws a burst of energy my way but I dodge it by rolling out of the way.

"Your not telling me stuff I don't already know!" I yell back as I throw my power back at her. It hit her straight on and threw her back into a car.

I could tells I was getting more and more angry which means here soon my powers would take over and end whoever the double of me was. I watched as she picked herself up and jumped off the car. She started walking my way as the evil Queen joined her. Oh come on two against one that isn't fair.

My double once again started throwing her power at me and time after time I blocked it well until the last one hit me back into a light post I fell straight to the ground.

"My turn." the evil queen said.

I look up and see the evil queen walking my way holding her hand up but out of nowhere she is hit back by a power I know that wasn't my own. I look over and see Emma running my way.

"Get up Dawn!" I hear her yell

I slowly pull myself up and look at my double who saw Gold off to the side. For some reason she was after him and wouldn't keep her eyes off him. She turned from me and started to walk his way. I tried to run forward but my body was so weak after all I had been hit into a tree and a lamp post. I kept going, she finally reached just before him.

"Hey back off!" I yell to her.

"He isn't worthy to be the father." she yells to me then turns back to him with a smile.

I summon up my last bit of energy and strength and push the last of my power forward and as it hits her she bursts into tons of little pieces. I fall to the ground instantly.

"This isn't the last you will see of us." the evil Queen says and disappears with a smile.

Emma's POV

I can't believe what just happened. Dawn just fought herself literally. I ran over and watch as Gold picked her up.

"Are you going to tell me what in the hell just happened?" I ask Gold.

"I would tell you if I knew what happened. This is as much a mystery to myself as it is you." he says as Mary Margret runs over.

"What did you do to her Gold?" Mary yells at him.

"He didn't do anything, he saved her." I tell her.

"Is she alive?" Mary asks.

"Yes, I already felt for her pulse it is there but it's weak." Gold says.

"We had better get her to a hospital." I tell him.

"Don't even think about it, I am not going anywhere near there." Dawn mumbles.

"Oh good your talking." I say.

Gold puts her down on a nearby picnic table.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" I ask her.

"I just got my butt kicked by myself sorry but I have no idea." Dawn says as she slowly sits up.

"Did she say anything to either of you?" Mary asks.

"She told Dawn I wasn't worthy of being the father." Gold finally speaks.

Everyone looks down at Dawn.

"Hey I don't know what she meant." she says putting her hands up.

"The evil Queen and a copy of Dawn are here but why and if they are here I wonder who else will make an appearance?" Gold asks.

_**Enchanted Forest**_

I woke the next morning very warm. I looked around and noticed I was no in my own room and then everything came back to me. I had accepted his offer against my better judgment. I could remember every little detail in my head. In the beginning he was very gentle with me perhaps he knew I was untouched or maybe not but as we progressed it was like a whole other side of me came and took over.

I look behind me and see that he is still asleep. Maybe I could sneak out and he would think it was just a dream? I slowly try to move my feet off the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks me.

Well there went that idea.

"I was going to prepare breakfast." I lied.

"Not now, just keep still and let me sleep. We were up past dawn." he says as he puts his arm around me and pulls me back to him.

I keep still and for some reason just let him do what he wants. This really wasn't like me. I could feel some warmth from his body as his hand went down and touched my stomach but did not go any further.

"Now no man will want you." he whispers into my ear.

"I am stuck with you forever, that was the deal remember?" I ask him.

"I do dearie, though now even if you tried to run you are now un pure you were taken by me." he says as he kisses my neck. "More than once I may add."

Ugh really why is he saying all this? Is he doing this just to make me angry because if so then yes it is working. Then he looks up from me very sudden and looks to the door of his room.

"Get dressed. We will be having an unwelcome guest very soon." he says releasing me from his grip.

I stand up and put my dress back on. as he walks out of the room.

I dust my dress off and walk out to the hall when I hear him and another person talking. I walk forward but stop right before the entrance and hear their conversation.

"I already told you dearie the deal can't be broken, she is willingly here." I hear him say.

"You couldn't have denied the deal?" I hear a woman say.

"No Belle, she has something that you could never imagine that I want." he tells her.

Belle? Why was she here?

"You just couldn't accept someone that might have loved you? Could you?" Belle yells at him.

"I already have someone like that, I was with her all last night. As I said you have nothing to offer me." he tells her.

"You are going to regret this and you know it!" Belle says as I hear her turn and run out.

I quickly run down the hall back to my room not wanting to be caught by him only god knows what he would do to me then. I quickly sit in my chair and pretend to read a book when my door opens. I peak around the chair to see Rumple standing there. I put my book down and rise.

"Is something you need?" I ask him.

He grabs me and pulls me to him and embraces me in a long surprising kiss.

"You, only you." he tells me as he pulls my body as close to his at it can.

While we kiss my mind runs through everything it could possibly think of. What did he mean by you only you?

_**I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I am glad I got two chapters out in one day. There are sometimes that I can't help but keep writing. Anyway I will update soon and please let me know if you like or dislike the story. I love to hear your thoughts!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Storybrooke_**

I don't understand what is happening? How could there be another me? This had to be some kind of trick or spell. I sit on the bench at the park still trying to figure out what my next move is when I hear someone come up behind me.

"Your mind seems worried?" I hear Gold ask me.

"It's not fun to get your butt kicked by yourself." I tell him without turning around. "Now what do you want? I saved you yet again."

"I still wonder about what you twin told me. You know the statement about me being the father?" he says as he sits down next to me. "Is there something you may or may not be telling me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I think I of all people would know if I were pregnant. Plus we just started that up again it wouldn't happen that fast." I tell him defensively.

"What about back at the castle? We were quite active that winter if you remember?" he says as he leans back.

A cold chill runs down my spine. A part of me really wanted to forget that winter but since everything seems to have restarted I knew the possibility of that was slim to none.

"Nope, I wasn't then either." I tell him as I sit back.

"Then her statement doesn't make sense. Unless she speaks of the future?" I hear him keep talking.

"I don't know what she was speaking of all I know is her powers equal my own and that is not a good thing Gold." I tell him as I avoid calling him Rumple.

"Dawn, please listen to me. Belle and I were something in the past." he starts but I stop him.

"That came forward in the future I get it. After all you told me once you were still a man and had needs. What makes you think I am not using you to fulfill my own?" I ask him as I go to stand up but he grabs my hand.

"You wouldn't do that Dawn, you are far to loyal of a person not to mention the times you saved me. You could have just let me die." he says as I look back at him.

"Do not mistake kindness for loyalty. You of all people should know that." I tell him as he stand up to me.

"One day you will admit how in love with me you are. Just like you did back at the castle." he starts telling me as he grabs my arms.

"Just as you said Rumple, times have changed. So have I now get off me before you really regret it." I tell him my anger growing.

"Dawn what has happened to you? You anger is growing out of control." he says as he grips tighter. "Please let me help you."

"She doesn't need your help, once you figure that out Rumple things will be so much easier." Killian says as he walks forward.

"This has nothing to do with you. I was addressing her." Gold yells at him.

"How many times have you messed with her mind today?" Killian asks him.

"Not once, I will have you know." he replies.

"Enough, both of you are acting like children! I can make my own decisions!" I yell at them as I put my hands on Gold's face.

"You say you want to help me right? Then what do you get out of it? Control over my powers?" I ask him.

"No, just as you have said before only you have control over them." he says looking me right in the eyes.

"He is going to trick you! He had you make a deal for a copy." Killian says in protest.

"Isn't Miss Swan looking for you somewhere pirate?" Gold asks but doesn't turn away from me.

We never turn from each other and Killian see that I will not listen to him no matter what he does. He just give in and walks away from us.

"Your evil why should I trust you?" I ask him.

"Everyone had a little good in them don't you think?" he asks me.

"I'm a person that doesn't believe it until I see it." I reply to him.

_**Three weeks later**_

No matter where we looked for answers none seem to appear. No one had admitted to casting a spell to make a copy of myself or Regina and trust me we talked to everyone in town. Every book we thought might have an answer turned into no lead. I didn't know what else to think.

I woke up the next morning in my room at the Inn. Even though I agreed to let Gold help me I thought we still needed to sleep in separate places. I look around and instantly feel very nauseous. I make a run for the bathroom as I hear my door open. It didn't bother me, I knew who ever it was wouldn't hurt me if they tried I could easily use my powers to knock them out of the window.

"I brought breakfast to help with your strength." I hear a male voice say.

"Do. Not. Mention. Food!" I yell back at the voice from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" the male voice asks me.

"Peachy. I just love to spend extra time throwing up in the bathroom." I tell him sarcastically.

"When did this all start?" the voice asks.

"I am not in the mood for twenty questions right now. Please just be silent for just a moment." I tell him as I move to the sink and wash my mouth out. "I don't remember what I ate last night but it definitely did not agree with me."

I open the door and see Gold sitting on my bed.

"Morning." he says very plain.

"How can you be so chipper? I swear I feel like I just want to go back to bed." I tell him as I fall beside him on the bed.

"You never answered me when did this start?" he asks me.

"Just before you came in." I tell him with my face buried in the bed.

"Well lay back let me check you for a fever." he says.

I reluctantly lay back as he says and he feels my head.

"No fever, perhaps just a small bug. I would check to see if anything is going around." he says about to stand up.

"Uh where are you going?" I ask him.

"I have a business to run dear, just came by to drop off food which now I can see you won't eat." he says looking back at me.

"Hold on I'll walk out with you after I get dressed." I say as I get up and go to the bathroom and quickly put on my jeans and long sleeved green shirt.

I walk back out and he looks at me somewhat shocked. I grab my jacket and walk to the door with him and notice he wont stop staring at me.

"What is there something on my face?" I ask him as I grab the door.

"No, just I have never seen you in that shirt before. You look beautiful." he says as we walk out to the hall and I lock my door.

"Sure, come on I will go talk to Emma and see if she know anything about my mysterious bug and if she has seen my twin lately." I say as we walk together with our hands almost touching.

Gold and I part ways and Granny's now fully restored to its original state. I walk inside and sit opposite of Emma.

"You look terrible." Emma says rather quickly

"Are there any like stomach bugs going around that you know about?" I ask her as I lay my head on the table.

"Not that I am aware of. I take it that is why you are so grumpy." she says looking me over.

"Oh yes, it is so fun to wake up and run to the bathroom. Anything about my weird evil twin?" I ask.

"Nope, not a sighting or anything. They are probably waiting for the right moment." Emma says.

Ruby comes over and delivers a plate of eggs to Emma. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know she said she thinks she has a stomach bug but I remember being like that when I was pregnant with Henry. I doubt that she is pregnant though." Emma says.

"I don't know her and Gold were together a lot and didn't you say something about him being the father?" Ruby mentions as she walks away.

I walk back to the table and try to avoid the egg smell when Emma give me an odd look.

"What? I told you I didn't feel good." I tell her.

"When was the first time you and gold you know?" she asks me.

"Before or after the curse?" I ask her.

"You did it with him back then too?" she asks me shocked.

"Yeah, hey don't give me that look. Ever heard the saying "Love is blind"?" I ask her.

"Well hey whatever, lets go with this time?" she asks me.

"Uh almost a month ago why do you want to know about my personal life now?" I ask her.

"Come with me." she says abandoning her food and walking out of the diner with her arm pulling mine.

We walk into the local store and she takes me to the "Family Planning" section and hands me a pregnancy test.

"Just to be safe I would take one of these." Emma says.

"Your joking I mean come on me pregnant?" I ask her with a small nervous laugh.

"Just to make sure." she says as we walk to the counter and pay for the test.

I walk out with the test in the paper bag with Emma beside me. We keep walking when I just look over at her.

"I am scared to death to do this, I don't know anything about this stuff." I tell her as we keep walking to the Inn.

Once we get inside Emma explains what I need to do. I do as she explained and I look at the clock.

"Wait three minutes, ha three of the longest minutes of my life!" I think to myself.

Gold's POV

She was glowing to day I just know she was. What if what her twin said was true? Am I about to be a father again? I push the thoughts from my head as I go about my daily deeds in the shop. What kind of life would it be for a child. I had just lost my son and now to have another?

I keep myself busy as I hear the bell ring letting me know someone has entered. I turn around to see Mary Margret standing before me.

"Well what can I do for you?" I ask her.

"Have you seen Emma today. Ruby said she went to the diner for breakfast and Dawn was really sick then they just disappeared?" she asks me.

"Disappeared? No I haven't seen Dawn since this morning I knew of her not feeling well. I will help you search for them though." I tell her as I walk with her out of the shop.

We start by looking in the library, then in the park at the school and finally we see them both as the diner again but Emma seemed distracted while Dawn had her head laying down upon the table.

"Oh thank goodness we found them. They seem to be alright except for Dawn she looks really sick." Mary says as we enter the diner.

As we reach their table Emma give me an odd look as Dawn straightens herself up and scoots over so I may sit next to her.

"Where were you two? I cam her looking for you but Ruby said you left rather suddenly." Mary says questioning her daughter.

"Oh Dawn just needed some air that's all. She is feeling a bit better now." Emma says looking to Dawn.

_**Let me just say I am so surprised to see we have almost reached 1,000 views. I can not express what that means to me. Thank you all for reading and sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger but I will post the next chapter very soon.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enchanted Forest**_

Things had definitely changed after Rumple and I became more active to say it politely. At times I swear I could almost see a different person, perhaps the man he use to be before he became the dark one. I keep it to myself though not wanting to say the wrong thing and make him angry.

I sat in the library looking out the window as the snow began to fall. I loved the snow except for when I had to travel in it. I remember when I was younger I would make snow angels with my friends and make snowmen. Things I deeply cherished from my childhood would probably never happen again.

Just then I hear the door burst open and I turn to see a very angry Rumple walking my way. From what I can recall I haven't done anything wrong. I have kept him fed and the castle clean so is he angry with me or did something else happen. I quickly put the book down and stands as he reaches for me and pulls me into his arm and kisses me.

"For a moment I thought you were angry with me." I say as our lips separate for but a moment.

"No not you dearie but others have grown to make me very angry today. I need to be distracted before I do something I will regret." he tells me and he keeps kissing me.

I knew what he meant. I was the distraction. I was the outlet as he called me. When he was angry was when things became so intense especially in his bed.

By the time we were finished I was about to pass out. Not really sure why but after all he was the only one I had ever been with. I take the sheet and cover myself up and lay on the opposite side of him as he pulls me closer.

"You may have just saved someone's life there." he says with a laugh.

A part of me felt horrible that I allowed him to have me in such ways. I felt helpless at times and I just wanted to cry. I asked for it though, I was the one who kissed him first and apparently to him that kiss granted him access for him to do whatever he wanted to me. I just stayed silent.

"Something wrong?" he asks me.

I don't say a word but nod my head no. He looks at me and rolls me onto my back I guess to get a better view. He looks me up and down for a few moments then he puts his hand on my face. There it was a glimmer of the man he use to be. I didn't know how long it would last until the darkness came back so for the moment it was there I took advantage and pulled him to me and kissed him.

_**Storybrooke**_

"You know whenever they do decide to pop up again do you think they will have someone else with them as well?" Emma asks me as we walk down the main road.

"I couldn't tell you, Gold said the first time the diner was destroyed it was just the wicked Queen and now I appear beside her? It doesn't make sense I didn't even know her." I tell her as we keep walking.

"So, are you going to say anything to him?" Emma asks me and I know right of the bat what she is talking about.

"All it would do is worry him, I don't know how he would take it to be honest. For now I am just going to be silent." I tell her as we reach the library.

Oh the memories here I think to myself as I laugh.

"What?" she asks me.

"Nothing, lets just see if we can find anything. Next thing we know another person will pop up with the queen and my twin." I say as we walk inside.

Gold's POV

She didn't say anything at the diner. Just a bug is what Emma said and that it would take some time to get over it. A part of me didn't believe either of them. Dawn knew how to lie very well. Emma was good at keeping secrets as well. Even is she did tell her mother Mary wouldn't say anything either. It would appear that I would be the only one out of the loop.

I walked around the shop to occupy my mind when Regina decided to grace me with her presence.

"What can I do for you now?" I ask her coldly.

"Oh don't be that way with me. It wasn't me who tried to harm her. I was looking for the same thing you were. If these doubles keep popping up we both know that isn't good since as you know their powers match ours." Regina tells me.

"Then what do you want from me?" I ask her.

"Isn't there like some potion or portal we could trap them in?" she asks me.

"I don't know, it would take some time to see if that was even a possibility." I tell her as I walk to the counter.

"Now are you sure you want to take your time and risk the life of your girl out there?" she asks me.

"What do you mean? I would never let any harm come to her." I tell her.

"Which one? Belle or her cousin?" Regina says with a serious face. "Hard decision isn't it? Belle left you just as Dawn returns how convenient?"

"Belle has the right to make her own decisions as does Dawn." I tell her.

"Dawn didn't have a choice, she traded herself for her Belle. Then I captured Belle. Yet you didn't give Dawn back did you?" she asks me with an evil grin. "You the dark one fell for a mortal not once but twice not to mention they were of the same family."

"Get out, you know nothing of what you speak." I tell her as she turns about to walk out of the shop.

"Make sure you take care of the child if she dies." Regina says as she walks out of the room.

The child? I was right Dawn was lying to me.

Dawn/ Nichole's POV

After finding nothing in the library as usual we decided to walk back to Mary's apartment. Just about half way there we see someone standing the middle of the road.

"Who is that?" Emma asks as we walk a little closer.

oh no, it can't be.

"Rumple?" I ask as a burst of energy comes flying my way. I quickly dodge it.

"Wait why did Gold just try to kill you?" Emma yells over to me.

"That isn't Gold. Go get someone get help I can take him." I tell her as I get up.

"What but what about the-" Emma starts.

"Just go, trust me I can take him. I have before." I say as Emma makes a run for it and Rumples copy comes forward.

"Hello there Dearie." Rumple says to me with a smile.

I use my powers and hit him back a couple of feet but he just looks at me and laughs.

"Going to have to do better then that Dearie." he says with an evil laugh.

He walks closer and closer to me until we are within steps on one another.

"You look well, must say you look different from the last time we were together." he says playing with my head.

"I guess I got tired of being the outlet of your frustration." I tell him as I put a shield around me without him noticing.

"Now I never heard you complain in the bedroom. As I remember you were all too willing to be there with me." he says as he stops right before the shield. "You think I am going to harm you?"

"Would explain why you sent energy coming my way." I tell him standing my ground.

"That was for the other girl, you just got in the way." he says as I look over and see Emma with David and Mary.

"Leave her alone!" David yells out to Rumple.

"I have done nothing to harm her." Rumple says as he turns their way.

I let the shield go down thinking I am out of dangers way but to my surprise I feel a blade go through my back into my chest. I let out the loudest scream. I barely turn around as I fall to the ground.

"DAWN!" Emma yells out to me!

The person who just stabbed me disappears with dark mist.

Rumple hardly moves as Emma, David and Mary run past him to my side.

"You tricked her so you could have someone else kill her?!" Emma yells at Rumple.

"I would have never harmed her. She was mine." He says as he barely looks at me.

"Dawn, stay with me we have to get you to a hospital." Mary says looking at me.

I look up and see Rumple is gone but I can feel my body starting to grow cold.

Gold's POV

As I sit behind the counter Ruby runs into my shop quite panicked. She runs over to me barely able to breathe.

"You have to get to the hospital. Dawn was stabbed." Ruby manages to tell me in between breaths.

As I get to the hospital I see Emma with David and Mary in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I ask Emma.

"Your double showed up tried to take her out, by the time I returned he was focused on us but someone came up from behind her and stabbed her in the back." she tells me trying to explain what happened.

"Is she alive? Will she be alright?" I ask her mortified.

"She lost a lot of blood but the doctors say that she should be alright in a couple of days. We were just waiting for them to let us see her." Mary tells me as she stands up.

Then someone from the hospital comes over and talks to Emma. I watch as Emma nods to the doctor then comes to us.

"They say she is stable now, only two people at a time." Emma says.

"Let him go back, we can wait out here." Mary says.

I follow the doctor back to the room and see Dawn laying on the bed with all the IV on her helping her to stay alive. I walk inside and take her hand in mine. It's then I remember the difference in her personality from when we were at the castle and now. She is stronger here, she has to be. I watch as the nurse comes in and hands a form to the doctor.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"The results of her blood work, are you of her relation?" he asks me as he looks up from the paper.

"I am, why is something wrong?" I ask him nervously.

"You need to inform her when she awakes that she need to take it easy or she risks loosing her child prematurely. She is still pretty early in the pregnancy and we are lucky the stab was in her back and not any lower." the doctor says as he walks out of the room.

She's pregnant? A part of me already knew this but blood doesn't lie. She almost died with our child inside of her. I couldn't let her down now yes her powers could protect her to a point but I would make sure this never happened again. I would take care of her and our child.

_**Ok to be honest I was really debating on wheter or not I wanted her to be pregnant so I hope you all are happy with this part. I will update soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Storybrooke**_

Emma's POV

Ever since Gold found out Dawn was pregnant he wouldn't leave her side. I knew she should have told him herself but she insisted she knew what she was doing and that she just needed time. Well she didn't get time since now the doctor was the one to tell Gold he was going to have a second child.

I walk into the room and see he is still in the same place as when I left him a few hours ago so I could get lunch. I feel bad a little for him I mean I think he had the right to know. I can't judge her through, I was definitely in no place to judge. I hand him over a lunch that I got at Granny's and he takes it.

"She doing any better?" I ask him.

"She is stable that is a good thing, now all we do is play the waiting game." Gold says never looking away from Dawn. "Why didn't she tell me? Do you know?"

"All she said to me was that it would worry you more. That she just needed time to figure things out." I tell him as I sit down in a chair on the other side of Dawn.

"She always worries about everyone else but never herself." Gold says as he looks my way. "I don't deserve her."

"Your not going to hear me argue with you there. Dawn is old enough to make her own choices, however odd they may be." I tell him as I look at Dawn. "Though what she saw in you I have no idea."

"She saw past the beast. even after the beast betrayed her she still wanted to help it." He tells me as he takes Dawn's hand in his.

"You seem to do a lot of betraying. What makes her case any different?" I ask him.

"She was selfless when I was selfish. We were complete opposites besides the fact that we both had powers." he says as he start to tell me about when he first saw her.

"So wait let me get this right, You actually knew Dawn before the whole Belle business?" I ask him.

"No, I had only seen her. She was with Belle that day. I saw how devoted she was to her family. She was willing to do anything for them." Gold starts.

"even trade herself for one of them." I finish. "Sounds like a lot of planning to me."

"I did not plan to fall for Belle at first, then she was exchanged for Dawn. At first Dawn was different then what I thought she would be. After time though we did grow close until one night when I made a terrible mistake and truly harmed her." Gold says.

"Well did you tell her you were sorry?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"No and by the time I realized my mistake we were already here with the curse and Dawn was no where to be found." he tells me as he sits back in his seat.

"Well obviously she forgave you or forgot after all she did sleep with you and now she is carrying your child." I tell him.

"Perhaps Miss Swan, perhaps." he says ending our conversation and looks back to Dawn.

_**Enchanted Forest**_

Dawn POV

I awake in the night for some reason. I just have a bad feeling something is wrong. I sit up in my bed and look around. Everything seems in place, I don't hear any commotion. Why do I have this odd feeling then? I stand up and walk out of my room and to the entrance of the grand hall when I hear people talking. I peak through the keyhole and see Belle is there with Rumple.

"You love me I know you do you just can't admit it because of Dawn. She clouds your judgment." I hear Belle say.

What is she talking about? I haven't done anything wrong that I know of.

"Belle you are complicating things beyond your control." Rumple says but Belle throws herself into his arms and kisses him.

He doesn't stop her but continues the kiss. For some reason I feel heartbroken. I turn and run back to my room not wanting to see anymore. I quickly pack my bag and make plans to leave tomorrow.

The next morning I put on my cloak and start walking out of the room her gave me into the grand hall where I know he is probably already spinning.

"Where do you think you are going dearie?" I hear him ask me as if nothing happened.

"Our deal is broken, I know Belle came back therefore I am free. " I tell him as I look his way.

"How do you know about Belle coming back?" he asks me.

"Even the walls have ears. So stop playing dumb and release me of my contract and take this stupid ring off of me!" I demand him.

"and if I don't?" he asks.

"You want a repeat of what happened in the woods?" I tell him as he walks my way.

"I already told you that no one will want you now. Why leave then?" he asks me.

"I will make myself forget that way my memories of here will be nothing more then a bad dream." I tell him as he reluctantly takes the ring off me. "Good day dark one." I say as I turn and leave the castle forever.

_**Storybrooke**_

Gold's POV

All the wrongs I still have to make right. I was so focused on my own happily ever after to see she was fighting for hers as well. I start to nod off when I feel the bed start to move when I look up and see Dawn starting to wake up.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright." I tell her as I take her hand.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asks me.

"Your in the hospital, you were stabbed." I tell her excited to hear her voice again.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I didn't see who did it though. Hurt like heck still." she says as she looks my way.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I ask her.

"Uh, no not really." she says with a fake smile.

"Blood doesn't lie dear." I tell her with my eye brow raised.

"Oh so you know then?" she asks me.

"When were you going to tell me or were you just going to keep it a secret from me?" I ask her as I hold her hand.

"I didn't want you to worry and I was so confused as well. I'm sorry I know I should have told you. You should thank Emma though, She was the one that made me take the test in the first place." she says as she grips my hand.

"I won't let anything bad ever happen to you I swear it." I tell her as I kiss her hand.

"Oh no your going to be really over protective now aren't you?" she asks me with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Of course, you are carrying our child now. What else did you expect from me?" I ask her with a smile.

"No this is what I expected and now I am scared to see what else you will do." she says.

"I have a few plans." I tell her. "For now you need to rest."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Storybrooke**_

Dawn/Nichole's POV

Well it has been a week since I was released from the hospital and now not matter where I go the minute I turn around there is Gold. No matter where I am I swear the guy is following me wherever I go!

"You know that is starting to get a little annoying." I tell him as I roll my eyes and put a book back on the shelf in the shop.

"What would that be dear?" he asks me.

"You are stocking me, and its starts to give me goose bumps." I tell him as I sit down on a stool.

"Just keeping an eye out for you that's all." he says looking at me.

"There is a fine line between keeping and eye out and smothering. You are leaning towards the latter." I say as he walks my way. "I'm not made of glass you know. I can walk and do other things on my own"

"Always stubborn aren't you? I understand you need your space and your moods are going to change very quickly now-" he starts.

"Whoa wait there pal, I am the one going through this and. Ugh never mind. I just want to ask you politely to calm down and stand back. I'm here with you and not going anywhere for a while." I tell him as I take his hand.

"Alright, I trust you Dawn." he says with a smile.

"Trust? wow how painful was it to say that?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Not at all, I do trust you." he replies.

Later that day...

I watch as Emma and Mary walk into the store and come right to me as I sit at the counter reading a book.

"What is it?" I ask them as I shut my book.

"You are having a baby congrats I never got to tell you in the hospital." Mary says to me with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"She wanted to come so that herself. I also wanted to ask you a few question away from everyone if we could?" Emma asks me.

I look over to Gold he walks into the room and just stares at the company before him.

"Emma needs to ask me something in private is that alright?" I ask him.

"Don't stray off, I don't want to come chasing after you." he says as he walks over to the counter.

I quickly get up and walk outside with Emma.

"What's up you look like something is bothering you?" I ask her.

"Well I was wondering since you know your pregnant would your twin be too?" she asks me.

"I really couldn't tell you to be honest, you wouldn't be able to tell if she was though if she is as early on as I am." I reply to her as we hear a twig break.

"You hear that?" she asks me.

"Yeah, it wasn't too far off either." I tell her.

"We'd better get inside." Emma says opening the door and pulling me in and quickly shutting it.

"What's the matter?" I hear Mary ask us.

"There's someone out there, we didn't see them so we came in here." Emma answers fast.

"Who would be out here no one comes here." Mary says.

I look over and see Gold shake his head. I do sort of feel sorry for him but she does have a point.

"Oh Dawn!" I hear my voice call out.

Everyone looks at me and I raise my hands in surrender.

"It wasn't me who said it." I tell them.

"Then there is only one other person, your twin and she knows as well." Gold says as he looks out the window and sees her.

"If I remember last time she wasn't too happy about you being the father either." I say looking up at him.

"She's right, she sent her flying into a tree and a lamp post." Emma says.

I quickly look outside and see the wicked queen coming our way with Rumple is some kind of chain.

"Uh your twin is out there too love. Chained as well. I thought I would never see that." I say.

"They must be enchanted." Gold says.

"Or it's a trick" Mary says with her eye brow raised.

"It seems like your double would put up a fight Gold, he just seems so un like you." Emma says.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I can see that as well." Gold says.

"Enough bickering, how do we get out of here now?" I ask.

"I know your in there with him!" my twin yells out.

"Do I really sound like that?" I ask.

"Dawn, could you use your powers you know send them flying backwards?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, I would need a distraction though." I tell her as I start walking to the back.

"You have three, hurry though I don't wanna die today." Emma says as she opens the front door and walks out with Gold and Mary.

Emma's POV

"Well it looks like we have a close little group here." The queen says.

"But not the one we want." Dawn's twin says.

"She's not here, we don't know where she went." Mary says as she steps in front.

"You know he wouldn't let her go anywhere without him." Dawn's twin says pointing to Gold.

"No it's true she left because of Belle and Gold." I tell her.

I watch as Rumple looks up at Gold somewhat shocked but then looks back to the chains on him.

"Well then." The queen says. "We are going to take Rumple and his twin there and delete them from this little story of ours."

The Queen shoves Rumple to the ground as Dawn's Twin uses her power and knocks Gold to the ground.

"Won't do you any good, you twin still carries the child." I say. "The child will still have his blood."

"Oh we'll find her and take care of that." Dawn twin says as she raises a dagger at Gold.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I hear Dawn yell as a blast of her power comes forward knocking her twin and the evil queen backwards.

"Oh Dawn, we have to get you out of here now." Mary says as she runs to Dawn.

"No, I am done running in fear I will find a way to kill them. No matter what I have to do." Dawn says as she walks over to Gold and helps him up.

"I'm fine dear, just had the wind knocked out of me." Gold says as he stands up with her help.

"What about him?" I ask them.

Dawn bends down and slowly helps Rumple to his feet. Rumple stands up and Dawn backs up.

"This is the weirdest feeling I have ever had looking at the both of you." Dawn says as I come to her side.

"You really must have been seeing through rose colored glasses." I tell her as I look at Rumple and Gold.

"Emma, love doesn't always see things as clear as it should." Mary says coming to our side.

"This is still pretty weird though." Dawn says.

"If you will excuse me I have a queen and an evil twin to take care of." Rumple says as he turns around and leaves.

"What?" Gold asks as he sees all three of us staring at him.

"How can we have twins here and still exist?" Dawn asks.

"A very good question, we need to get back to the shop and see what we can find." Gold says as he starts walking to the shop.

"Dawn, good luck is all I can tell you. Your going to have your hands full when the kid grows up." I tell her as we start to walk back.

**Sorry I know this chapter is kind of short but I am currently working on the next one as well. Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enchanted Forest**_

The nerve, I swear I regret everything I thought I may have seen. I hope he and Belle are truly well never mind what I hope now. I keep my cloak wrapped around me as I make my way to the ocean. I need to get the heck out of here. As far away from my "family" as I can get. As I reach the doc's I look around hoping to find a ship that I can take passage on.

"There you are love, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn around quickly and there stands hook. He and I had a past before my uncle sent word for me. Let's just say I didn't plan on coming back and he was well aware of that.

"Well, things change and I managed to get away." I tell him as he comes up pushes the hood off of my head.

"Still as beautiful as I remember. Shame you had to leave in such a hurry. We were just getting to know one another." he says with a smile.

"You mean you almost slept with me?" I ask him sarcastically.

"We still have time for that. Looking for a ship?" he asks me as we both look back out to the ocean.

"I just need to get away from here. I consider my debt to my so called family paid. Now I want my freedom." I tell him as I look back at him.

"You can always sail with me, you know I wouldn't let any harm come to you." he says as her caresses my arm with his finger.

I look at him watching his eyes. I had already been used as a slave. Even if I had to be with Hook this is my chance to get away from everyone and everything that could hurt me here. He offers me his hand and a sly smile as I put my hand in his and walk with him.

Rumple's POV

Searching for that darn girl would have been easier with the ring. No where to be found in the forest! Finally I reach the ocean and can hardly believe my eyes when I see her with a pirate! A oddly familiar pirate. I lean against a tree as I watch him push her hood back revealing her long hair. He probably offered her something she couldn't refuse. A lie of course. She wouldn't fall for that though. She's not one to take an offer that easy I think to myself but then I am shocked as she takes his hand and starts to walk off with him.

"Why are you watching her?" I hear Belle ask me as she makes her way to me.

"I don't like it when my property decides to take off and run away from me." I tell her not turning her way.

"I'm here though, the deal is broken you don't need Dawn anymore." she says as she reaches me and she sees what I see. "She obviously doesn't need you anymore either."

"You don't know what her or I need Belle, you took a perfectly good plan and ruined it because of your feelings." I tell her.

"It's not like you had feelings for her either! Dawn was just my replacement." she yells at me.

I decide to ignore her and walk back into the forest. Of course she follows me until I decide to hide myself. I watch in the shadows as she makes me her back to the castle but I stay behind.

Dawn's POV

I watch the ocean that I love so much. I love the color of the water, the smell of the air. I don't know why but I still feel drawn to the forest. I look back to it and wonder to myself why I am being drawn there.

"Whatever you do be back soon, we have much to discuss love." Hook tells me with a wink.

Ugh here we go again. I just smile and walk off the ship and before I realize it I am back in the forest looking around me confused. I can sense there is someone there with me but as I look around I see no one.

"Well Dearie, I see the whole don't run off rule seemed to have slipped your mind." I hear Rumple say.

"Get a grip would you? You have Belle now so leave me alone. Back with your princess." I say as I turn to walk away but he appears before me.

"You think the pirate is better then me? That is quite insulting." he tells me with that weird smirk.

"Really you came here to start something like this?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"There's something coming dearie something big." he tells me as he walks closer to me. "When the time comes you will become mine again."

I watch him as he finally reaches me and he puts his hand on my arms and pushes me back onto a tree. He looks me up and down.

"You will be mine, body, heart and soul and perhaps something more. I'll make sure of it." he says as he grabs my head and pulls me into a very deep passionate kiss.

As I try to pull away his grip just becomes stronger, one of his hands releases my head only to have it come around my waist pulling me closer to him. No matter what I try to do I can't break his grip on me. He makes the kiss last as long as he can until he eventually pulls away and looks down at me.

"You wont be able to escape me Dawn. You will be mine!" he tells me as he releases me and walks into the forest leaving me once again alone.

What the heck did that mean? I mean I was the one who saw how he was with Belle and he even took the ring off me! What is going on with him?! I thought Belle was what he wanted. Lord knows he wouldn't stop talking about her! I mean talk about someone who can't make up their mind!

I start walking back to the ship to see Hook there waiting for me. I roll my eyes as I walk on board.

"You seem to take your time don't ya?" he asks me as he turns my way.

"I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." I tell him as I walk up to him.

"No need to get angry, just stating what my eyes see." he says as he takes my hand and pulls me to him.

"Oh you would know when I got angry." I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

_**I hope you all are enjoying this! Sorry I know this one is a bit short as well but I am doing what I can!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Enchanted Forest/ Ocean**_

On board the ship Hook kept to his word, no crew member gave me a hard time besides him of course. I slept in the same cabin as him and when I say slept believe me when I say all that happened was sleep. I knew what kind of pirate he was and I knew of the other women he had in there before myself. At first it felt odd to be back on this ship again. Some memories were good others well lets just say I wouldn't mind if I could wipe them from my memory.

Standing on the deck I watch as we slowly make our way from the docks and start out to the ocean. I didn't know what Rumple was talking about when he said something big was coming but even if I did there was really no way that I could stop it. It was probably just another lie trying to trick me. All the sudden I feel someone come up behind me. I turn around not surprised to find Hook standing a little too close to me.

"The sea calls to you?" he asks me.

"Let's just say the sea is the ticket to freedom. Why?" I ask him as he look down at me.

"No reason, you never did tell me why you ran off. You think I could hear that tale?" he asks me.

"I was traded for my cousin Belle and for some reason she returned, deal was broken and I was released." I tell him as I watch his eyes look at me.

"Traded? What could you offer that Belle could not?" he asks me.

Of course this always turns into something about Belle. Everyone loves her even pirates!

"I suppose nothing since she returned, I don't want to talk about my cousin alright. This is exactly why most people don't know we are related." I say as I try to walk away but he stops me.

"Dawn, listen I didn't know that was such a sensitive topic with ya. Your here now and you don't have to worry about being compared to her here." he says as he pulls me close to him.

"What do you want from me? What was the real reason you allowed me back on your ship?" I ask him.

Before he even tries to open his mouth I feel his lips upon my own. A part of me is surprised by his sudden action but another part of me saw this coming. He's stronger then I remember. His kiss is different as well its not as overwhelming as it was before I left. This was more of a claiming kiss. To my surprise I find myself kissing him back! My own body is betraying me!

_**Storybrooke**_

Dawn POV

I sit in the diner with Emma as she talks to me about something but to be honest I can barely keep interest. My head is going every which way and I don't know how to make it stop. I wonder if this is just an effect because of pregnancy. I stop daydreaming when I notice Emma snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey did you hear a word I was telling you?" Emma asks me.

"Huh what? No sorry I guess I was sort of day dreaming." I tell her as I snap back to reality.

"I was saying you should probably talk to Killian, he is acting really odd lately and I think it has to do with you and Gold and you know the baby you are carrying." Emma says as she points to my stomach.

"Killian? Oh right, uh yeah I guess I'll talk to him. Where is he?" I ask her.

"Last time I saw him he was at the docks, I'd check there first." she tells me.

I stand up and walks out of the diner and head to the docks. Once I reach my destination I see Killian sitting on the docks looking out into the water.

"Killian?" I call out to him.

He looks up at me in surprise as he slowly stands up.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit Mrs. Gold?" he asks me.

"I'm not Mrs. Gold, why would you even call me that?" I ask him as we start walking to one another.

"You are carrying his child correct? Well then that would make you his." He tells me. "I thought you learned from your past love, he's no good for you."

"Really and who would be better? You? Killian you and Emma have something I can see it when you are with one-"I start but he holds up his hand telling me to stop.

"Don't go there, this isn't about Emma and I. It's about me and you. When you returned to my ship I kept you safe! I was there for you when you needed me and even though you will never admit it I know you loved me!" he says as we finally stand face to face with one another.

"What do you want me to say? You were right that yes one time I did love you? Even if I did say that it wouldn't change out situation now would it? I can't explain my thoughts or my feelings about Gold or you. If you are smart though Killian you know Emma is a better match for you and I am, needless to say I am with Gold, Rumple whatever you call him. A part of me always has been and always will be." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"I'll be here if you need me. I don't care if it takes you years to realize the truth nor do I care that you carry his child. Dawn you have chosen good over evil before and you will do it again." he tells me.

"What about you? Aren't you suppose to be a villain as well?" I say as I look back to him.

"People change Dawn, you of all people should know that." he tells me as I hear someone else join us on the dock.

I turn back and see Emma and Gold looking our way. Emma doesn't seem to show much emotion but I know that look on Gold's face. Jealousy. I stand still as Emma goes to Killian and Gold comes to me.

"Where have ya been? We've been looing all over for you." Gold tells me as he holds me in his arms.

"Emma suggested that I talk to Killian since he was acting odd and here I am." I tell him honestly.

"What? I never said that. Dawn, I haven't even seen you today." Emma says and I turn and look at her.

"Oh no, another double then and this time it's Emma." I say as I look back to Gold.

"Slowly all of our doubles will be here and we won't know who is who." Gold says.

"Uh you'll be able to pick me out though. Since I am pregnant but my twin isn't." I say with a sigh.

"Then that makes you a target as well. If they keep coming and they want you then how will you know which of us to trust?" Killian asks finally speaking up.

"I wouldn't know, I may end up dead before the baby even gets here." I say as I look back to Gold.

"Don't think like that, you have people here who are going to protect you no matter what they have to do." he tells me still holding me but now a little too tight.

"Dawn, we will figure something out. Your already almost three months along so-" Emma starts.

"Only another six to go then Emma, you all plan to watch my every move for six months?" I ask.

"If we have to then yes, someone should stay with her at all time." Killian says surprisingly.

"I'm with her most of the time as it is. When I'm not around them Emma is usually there." Gold tells him.

"Yes but you both also have doubles here. She needs to have a protector who doesn't have a double here...yet." Killian suggests.

"Let me guess Pirate you are suggesting that you should be her protector?" Gold asks.

"I have taken care of her long before you came into the picture croc. I can protect her just as well as either of you could." Killian says defensively.

"He's got a point about the doubles, They look just like us even here and she wouldn't know which one was the right one." Emma says. "Maybe we should let Dawn decide this is about her after all."

"I, um, I think it's a good idea to keep Killian around just in case. Only because if something did happen he could get me out fast and you two could easily take care of the doubles." I tell them as I look at each of them.

"Fine, I don't like this but if you think it is needed then I won't object to it." Gold says. "You do anything stupid pirate and I will kill you."

Of course we couldn't just get along there had to be a threat added at the end.

"No harm will come to her, from anyone." Killian says with a smile.

"Why do I get a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well?" I ask myself.

The next day I walk outside the door of Gold's house and there stand Killian leaning against the wall. I didn't figure he would be here but I guess he is taking his new job serious.

"Morning love, I take it the croc is already gone?" he asks me.

"I think he left just a little while ago. You are here surprisingly." I tell him as I start to walk down the path and he follows me.

"Course, my job now is to keep you safe. Did it really surprise you that I would be here?" he asks me.

"No, not really but I remember on the ship it took you forever to wake up. So I was pleasantly surprised to see you awake before noon." I say with a laugh.

"Oh, Dawn that hurt." he says putting his hand over his heart.

_**Hope You Are Enjoying The Story! Hey Two Chapters In Two Days! Not Bad!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Storybrooke **_

_**6 months late**_

Alright we had a few run in's with the doubles but for some odd reason there were no new ones that were popping up. Killian never let me out of his sight when it was his turn to "guard" me. I would call it more or less annoy me to death. Today lets just say is one that I don't think I am going to regret.

Just as I go to walk out of the house I feel a sharp pain. I stop mid step and look around me. Ok just calm down its probably Braxton hicks contractions. Right? I mean I know I am due but this is really sudden I thought I would get a little more warning. I go to take a step again and the pain comes back even worse.

"AH! KILLIAN!" I call out knowing he is around somewhere.

I close my eyes in pain as I hear footsteps approach me.

"What happened? Are you being attacked?" I hear Killian ask me.

"It's the baby, get me to the hospital!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs.

He quickly helps me to the car and starts to drive.

"Whatever you do don't try to comfort me!" I yell at him.

"Wasn't planning on it love. Shouldn't you call Gold though?" he asks me.

"Hell no! he is the one who got me into this mess in the first place!" I yell back at him.

"No need to yell just asking." He tells me as we start to the hospital.

"Oh if you want me to yell I will be more than happy to oblige!" I tell him as I feel the pain again. "Oh god it hurts!"

"Ok, lets forget speed limits shall we?" Killian says as the car speeds up.

Finally we get to the hospital and Killian helps me inside. A nurse comes over with a smile and hands me a clipboard and starts to talk to killian. I roll my eyes and pull the nurse to the side.

"Let me save you some time. He wakes up and leaves you right after wards and he's not that good of a lover anyway now get me a doctor or something!" I yell at her.

The nurse looks at me scared then takes off to find a doctor.

"Was that really needed?" I hear Killian ask me.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am about to have a baby and your flirting with the nurse! Besides I wasn't lying I was warning!" I tell him as I try to keep breathing through this hell of pain.

"I'm gonna go get Emma or Gold or someone-" Killian starts but I grab his hand.

"You leave me and I swear I will use my powers to knock you off the planet." I tell him as my eyes meet his.

"Right, I'll just stay right here then." Killian says with a small laugh. "Never thought you would want me with you."

"Shut it! I just need to squeeze your hand or something I feel so much pain! It happened so fast too!" I say as I squeeze his hand.

Finally the doctor comes up to us.

"Are you the father?" the doctor asks him.

"What the hell does that matter? I'm the one having the kid I can have whoever I want back there!" I tell him.

"You better listen to her, trust me you don't want her angry." Killian tells him.

"If she's not angry now then what is she?" the doctor asks him.

"In pain you idiot! Give me something to stop this pain!" I yell at him.

"You heard her doc, I would suggest you do it fast." Killian says as the doctor takes Killian and I back to a room.

After the doctor examined me he told me the baby would be here soon and to contact the father if Killian wasn't him. Wow tell me something I don't know genius.

"Call Emma and Gold." I tell Killian as the nurse gives me something to calm me down.

"Right, uh hold on." Killian says as he takes out his phone and dials Emma. "Emma, hey call Gold baby is on the way doc says it will be here any minute and uh hurry."

I watch as Killian hangs up the phone and comes to my side. I never thought having a baby would be like this then again what do I know this is my first one.

"They'll be here soon love. Just try and hold on until then." Killian tells me trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry for being me to you but trust me you don't know how painful this is." I tell him as he smiles at me.

"Not a problem love. Better me than well you know. Just try to stay calm." He tells me.

The doctor then comes back into the room and checks again.

"Ok time to push miss." The doc says.

"Already? I thought this took more time?" I ask him.

"Nope now is the time." The doc tells us.

Emma's POV

I quickly go over to the shop and burst open the door.

"Ah what can I do for you miss-" Gold starts as I put up my hand.

"baby is coming now!" I yell at him and he looks at me in shock.

We quickly get in the car and drive as fast as we can to the hospital. Once inside we are stopped by a nurse.

"Whoa wait a minute. Who are you here to see?" the nurse asks us.

"Did a woman come here about to have a baby?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she was really mean too. Why are you relation?" the nurse asks.

"Well sort of I mean he is but-" I start.

"She already has a man back there. Only one person allowed in the delivery room." The nurse says.

"That's my child! I should be back there with her!" Gold tells her very angry.

"You'll have to wait until I can find a supervisor you can speak with. I can't break the rules for you." She tells us as she walks away.

"Break the rules? Come on it's a hospital." I say as the doors swing open and a doctor comes out.

I watch as the nurse starts talking to him then pointing over to us. The doctor nods at her and starts to walk our way.

"Can I help you two?" the doctor asks.

"Yes the woman who just went back there to have a baby-" Gold starts again.

"Yes she just delivered a beautiful baby girl. Are you friends of hers?" the doctor asks.

"I am the child's father!" Gold almost yells.

"Oh well your daughter delivered a beautiful baby girl." The doctor tells him.

Uh oh that is not what Gold meant and I know this isn't getting anywhere fast.

"No he is the newborn babies father." I say before Gold can.

"Really? There was a man back there with her the whole time. I thought he was the father he certainly comforted her during the birth." The doctor says confused.

"He was there when she gave birth to my daughter?!" Gold says as he turns to me.

"I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation." I tell him.

"Room 212 is her room you can see her just to let you know she does need to rest." The doctor says as he walks away.

Gold and I walk into room 212 and see Dawn holding the baby girl in her arms as Killian is to her right side looking down at the baby. I hold Gold back to make sure he won't do anything stupid. That is the last thing Dawn would need right now is him making a scene. Dawn looks up at us and smiles.

"It's a girl." She says with a big smile.

"Cangrats Dawn. Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Darn nurse wouldn't let us back." I tell her as I walk over to her.

"Yeah she gave us a hard time too. It's ok the baby is here and healthy that is all that matters." She says as I look down to see the baby yawn.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. You went into labor so fast." Gold tells her.

"Tell me about it, she was screaming for me right as she came out of the house." Killian says as he goes to the window.

"Rumple, he was the one who brought me here, if it weren't for Killian I don't know what would have happened. I owe him." Dawn tell Gold as nice as she can.

"Well pirate it seems you did something right for once." Gold tells him.

"Not for you croc, for her and the child." Killian says as he turns and walks out of the room.

"And they say women are moody." I tell Dawn with a laugh.

2 months later

I sit at home with the baby we named Jane. A very simple name but I love it. She was the only thing in my life that was truly simple. She was full of surprises too. Unlike other babies she had a full head of red hair just like mine. That was one thing that made me smile. Her eyes though she took after her father. Nothing too complicated with her she was a very easy baby only cried when she needed fed or changed.

Just as I lay Jane down for her nap I hear someone knock on the door. I close the door to Jane's room and walk to the front door and open it. There stands Emma and Mary with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, we wanted to check up on you. Gold said you usually stick around here with the baby." Mary says as I let them inside.

"Yeah well, what can I say I am new to this whole mother thing." I tell them as we walk into the living room.

"So are you going to marry Gold now?" I hear Emma ask me.

"Uh I don't know really, I mean he hasn't asked me or anything like that is that is what you mean." I say as we sit down on the couch.

"Well we figured since you guys have a kid together you might take a bigger step in your relationship." Mary tells me with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know I mean he did marry my cousin and then she dumped him and is with someone else now. Pretty much all my life I have come in second place to Belle, even with Rumple." I say with disappointment.

"Well things change I mean like she said you and he have a child something that Belle didn't give him." Emma tells me trying to cheer me up.

"You got me there. I don't know I guess we just have to wait and see." I tell her as the door opens and Gold walks in. "Speak of the devil and he will appear."

Gold walks over behind the couch and nods at us.

"Ladies, Dawn is Jane sleeping?" Gold asks me.

"Yes, I just laid her down for her nap. Why?" I ask him.

"No reason just came home to check on you and our young one." He says with a smile, I just arch my eye brow at him confused.

"Ok, Well Emma and Mary came over to see how I was doing you know with the whole new mom situation." I tell him as he looks up and smiles.

"She's a natural. Jane loves her mother very much I can feel it." Gold says as he turns and walks into the kitchen.

"Well if we are interrupting we could always come back later." Mary says as she and Emma stand up.

"How about I meet you guys at Granny's Diner tonight with Jane. You know girls night sort of." I tell them with a laugh.

"Good idea, this way you can get out of the house as well." Emma says as we walk back to the front door.

"Alright I'll see you guys tonight then, how does seven sound?" I ask them.

"Seven sounds perfect. See you then." Mary says as she and Emma leave.

I turn around and walk into the kitchen to see Gold sitting down reading something in the paper. I walk over to him and using my first finger I pull the paper away from his eyes.

"Alright now what is really going on?" I ask him as he looks up at me.

I watch him as he puts the paper down and moves forward. He grabs me and pulls me closer to him and he leans in and kisses me. Well we haven't done this in a long time. I lean into him making our kiss deeper. He holds onto me as he starts to kiss down my neck.

I wake up to the sound of Jane crying. I slowly sit up keeping the sheet on top of me. I move to get out of bed when I feel someone's arm stop me.

"I'll get her and if she needs to eat I will bring her to you." I hear Gold tell me.

I roll onto my side to see him pull his pants up and button them. Next he puts on a shirt but doesn't bother to button it. I watch as he leaves the room. I then turn onto my back. Well I can honestly thing that is one thing we are really good at but it is also really exhausting. Just as my eyes start to close I hear our door open a bit wider. I lift my head up and see Gold holding Jane.

"Sorry but she's hungry and I can't help her there." Gold says handing Jane over to me.

"It's alright. You going back to the shop?" I ask him.

"No, I think I'll stay here with you two." Gold says with a smile.

"Oh well that is shocking. Why the change? I thought the shop was everything to you?" I ask him.

I watch him as he leans down and kisses my head.

"Not anymore. Now I have you two." He says with a smile.

_**Hope You All Enjoyed The Chapter! Were You Surprised The Baby Was A Girl? Let Me Know! Questions Or Comments Are Always Welcome!**_


End file.
